


Hey Darling

by writingintheimpala



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mistakes, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingintheimpala/pseuds/writingintheimpala
Summary: You are new to supernatural and  joins the con circuit and meeting all the regular con attenders including Rob. You quickly become close with Rob however you get involved with another cast member which is only going to cause you trouble. Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster, grab a drink and popcorn and binge read an emotional love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you want to contact me or anything my tumblr is @writing-in-the-impala I post loads of stuff there so it's worth going and following me there.

You were nervous, this was your first time at a supernatural convention, you were added to the convention circuit after your character was widely loved by the fans. You arrived at the hotel on Friday around ten pm so you decided to go to your room, you knew karaoke was on but you weren’t taking part. Honestly you didn’t know much of the cast, apart from Jared and Jensen who arrived on Sunday, you met Misha a handful of times before and he was nice you guys were already close and that’s it from who you were in episodes with.

You went downstairs and saw a bunch of people in the lobby, you knew you had to wait for transport to the con but you weren’t sure how it all worked. You asked reception and the kind lady said to wait with the group, you felt too awkward to walk up to them so you stood off to the side fiddling with your phone when all of a sudden someone came up and hugged you from behind making you jump and you could hear a familiar chuckle. “Richie? What are you doing here�?” You said in shock hugging him.

“I’m here for a convention, you?” He asked finally letting go.

“Same.” You said in shock.

“I know.” He said with a chuckle.

“How?” You asked confused.

“Because I read emails, did you not realise I worked on Supernatural too?” He said with an accusing smile.

“Sorry, honestly I don’t know anyone from Supernatural except Jared, Jensen and I met Misha that’s it, fuck I’m so happy you’re here, I was dreading this weekend.” You said and he chuckled.

“Aw don’t worry everyone is great, they’ll love you I promise.” Rich said before taking you to the group. “Everyone this is Y/N a dear old friend of mine, she’s a new member of our con group please don’t scare her.” He said before introducing you to everyone, everyone greeted you with smiles. “Okay that’s it, except where’s Rob?” Rich said looking around the group.

“He probably overslept after last night.” Kim said.

“What happened last night?” You asked.

“Well on Friday we have Karaoke and after Karaoke we go to Rich’s room and carry on partying and Rob drank A LOT.” She said making you laugh with the exaggeration of her words.

“Okay why don’t you four get in the first car.” Rich said pointing to you, Kim, Ruth and Briana. “I’ll go find Rob and get in the next car with him, Matt and Osric.” Rich explained not waiting for an answer but instead taking his phone out and rushing away.

“Wow Richard is the dad of the group who would’ve thought.” You said getting in the car and the girls laughed.

“Not always, most of the time he’s a major goof but he’s always there to take care of Rob.” Ruth explained.

“Why does he need to take care of Rob?” You asked.

“Well Rob, Rob is quite and nervous person and sometimes messes up a lot which makes him panic and mess up more.” Ruth explained.

“Plus, Rich is his best friend and wingman, Rob is terrible at speaking to the female gender.” Kim added making you laugh.

“Wow you two are making Rob sound terrible.” Briana chipped in making them laugh.

“Oh, no Rob is great, he is THE nice guy of the group, until he’s drunk, then he’s like the rest of the guys.” Kim explained.

“Unless he’s with someone he likes then he’s a nice guy just not as nice as he is non- drunk.” Bri added.

“Yeah.” Kim confirmed.

“Wait so all the guys are like Rich? That must be exhausting.” You said.

“No, definitely not just similar, Rich, he’s unique but so is everyone I’m sure you’ve met Jared and Jensen-”

“Yeah, they are a handful, every day they picked on me until Misha was on set, but then Misha joined in and I was their target.”

“Oh Y/N that means they like you.” Briana said and you smiled. When you arrived at the con you didn’t really have much time to relax, the volunteer assigned to you, Ben, took you straight to the autograph room after showing you your schedule. You were doing something all day except for one, one hour break you had for lunch. When Lunch came around Ben took you to the green room, you were there earlier in the day to drop off your bag but since then you didn’t go in. When you walked in you saw Kim sitting next to three men you didn’t meet yet. You walked up to them cheerfully and learnt that their names are: Billy, Mike and Stephen and that they are part of a band that play on stage. After a while of talking with them and Kim you had to leave for your first panel EVER, luckily you followed the band who would play before you came on and Ben took you to the right place. You could hear Rich and someone talking on stage, they were funny, you didn’t really know who Rich was talking to but their sense of humour was amazing, then the band started playing and you heard Rich say. “And now get ready for my dear friend Y/N L/N’s first panel EVER!” Rich shouted and you heard a roar of cheers as you ran out and could sort of make out the people behind the lights you got on stage and couldn’t stop smiling. “Wow, thanks everyone.” You said completely surprised by their love.

“See I told you everyone will love you.” Rich whispered into your ear as he hugged you.

“Thanks.” You whispered back as Rich let go of you.

“Oh Y/N I believe this is the only person you didn’t meet yet, that’s Rob.” He said pointing at the man who picked up the mic from the stand and was walking towards you.

“Hi.” He said hugging you.

“Hey, I’ve heard loads about you.” You said emphasising loads.

“Good things I hope.” He replied. “Eeeh.” You hummed turning your head as if you were thinking. “Yeah there was one or two good things said I guess.” You finished and the crowd laughed.

“Oh god, Rich!” Rob said turning to his friend as Rich put his hands up in defence making the crowd laugh even more.

“I’ll have you know that I only saw Y/N for five minutes this morning, and you were only bought up when we all realised you weren’t up from bed yet and I had to go and wake you up.” Rich said.

“That’s true actually Rich barely said anything.” You confirmed.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me it was Kim and Briana.” Rob said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“It was Kim and Briana.” You said and he dropped his head to rest on the mic making everyone laugh.

“F/N L/N everybody!” Rich shouted taking Rob off stage as you laughed and the crowd cheered.

“Okay, now I’ve never done this before so sorry if it’s boring-” you explained as someone shouted, “we love you” and other people cheered agreeing with the person. “Aww.” You replied. “But yeah so I don’t have much to say so questions?” You asked and you heard a small voice from a mic on the side.

You took a few questions, all about supernatural, some about working on set, about who was the best to work with, and about the pranks J2 have played on you. There were no intimate questions until the end when one fan asked. “Following the spirit of this being a spn con and us all being family I’m gonna ask a question that your parents probably would, have you got that special someone in your life? Relationship wise.” The fan asked making people laugh at how she phrased it.

“No mum, as you keep asking every day I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now.” You said in a teenager tone making everyone laugh. Then you saw Rob and Rich come back in stage then followed by the band.

“Hey boys.” You said cheerfully.

“Hey, had a fun panel?” Rich asked.

“Wait you coming here means it’s over?” You asked genuinely upset.

“I’m afraid so.” Rob said.

“Can I stay anyway?” You asked and you heard a certain of yes from the crowd.

“I’m afraid not.” Rich said.

“Please.” You begged.

“When the band starts playing you have to leave.” Rich added.

“Well then they won’t play.” You said pulling Rob away from the microphones. “No lead singer, no playing.” You pulled Rob by the arm to centre stage making him laugh.

“I’m sorry that’s not how it works.” Rob said laughing and walking back to the mic so you sat down on the stage.

“I’m staying.” You said in a strop making everyone laugh so Rich casually picked you up.

“Wow you’re strong.” You said as he carried you off stage.

“Yeah but you’re just extremely light.” He added.

“Well now that I’m being carried away, bye everyone it was an amazing first panel.” You said in the mic as you disappeared behind the curtain. After Rich set you down and returned on stage your handler Ben took you straight to photo ops that you were now a few minutes late for.

After everything was finished you had nothing to do so you went back to the greenroom. Rich, Kim, Bri, Ruth, Matt and Osric were all in the greenroom so you talked with them talking about how great your first day was although how tired you were.

“Well I hope you aren’t too tired because you’re going out for drinks with us tonight.” Matt said.

“Am I?” You asked sitting with your legs up on the chair.

“Yep it’s a tradition after SNS and you have to come with us girl.” Briana said.

“What SNS?” You asked.

“Saturday Night Special, basically the band do a concert.

"Cool, sure I’ll come.” You said looking around the room. “Oooo a guitar would the band kill me if I played it?” You asked.

“You can play guitar? Play it!” Kim demanded.

“She amazing.” Rich chirped.

“I’m not amazing.” You said walking over to pick up the guitar.

“We were on set of a film we did together and basically everyone from the cast and crew came to listen to her sing and play.” Rich said.

“Not everyone, just most of the people.” You said sitting down next to everyone and beginning to strum.

“Do seaside!” Rich said.

“Ah one of my favourites, sure.” You said beginning to play as everyone eagerly listened. As you began to play Seaside by The Kooks

Do you want to go to the seaside?

I’m not trying to say that everybody wants to go

I fell in love at the seaside

I handled my charm with time and slight of hand

After the first verse Rob, Mike, Billy and Stephen walked in however you didn’t notice them as they were behind you and Kim shushed them from across the room.

Do you want to go to the seaside?

I’m not trying to say that everybody wants to go

I fell in love at the seaside

She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh

The band was now all in front of you as you sang, everyone seemed to watch you as you picked up pace.

But I’m just trying to love you

In any kind of way

But I find it hard to love you girl

When you’re far away

Away

You began to strum more lightly and sing softly now looking up at everyone and your eyes met Rob’s.

Do you want to go to the seaside?

I’m not trying to say that everybody wants to go

But I fell in love on the seaside

You looked away from Rob for the first time and looked at everyone else before looking down at the guitar.

On the seaside

In the seaside

You just looked down shyly as everyone started to clap.

“Wow that was, wow.” Osric said. After that everyone began to complement you.

“Nobody has ever played my guitar that well, that was awesome.” Rob said still not taking his eyes off of you and you giggled shyly looking down.

“Thanks, also I’m glad you’re not angry I stole it to play.”

“Angry? I’m shocked that- we, we just walked in and got serenaded, you have to join us for SNS.” Rob said sitting down in the spear seat next to you.

“No, I can’t-”

“You fucking can!” Kim shouted making you smile.

“I don’t like playing in front of lots of people.” You said.

“Neither do I, I’m sure either Kim or Bri have mentioned I’m more anxiety than human.”

“They might of mentioned it.” you giggled slightly.

“Well it’s true, but I promise it will be great, because that was amazing.”

“Thanks, but don’t you think it’s too miserable for a concert?”

“No, it’s perfect you’ll play that before She Waits, it will set a tone for she waits.”

“she waits?” You questioned.

“Oh, it’s this super sad song they are playing near the end, a real tear jerker.” Rich explained.

“Oh okay.” You said.

SNS was amazing you sat on the side with some of the other actors watching in awe, Richard was even up there singing and he was good.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing?” You whispered to him when he came back.

“I can sing, there I told you happy?” He said smirking and you laughed annoyed with his humour.

“Okay, so before I call up our next special guest there’s a story behind this. So, we were all at the Louden Swain photo op which was the last thing today so everyone was in the greenroom, and we walk on and straight away I see from across the room Kim shushing us and then I realise that someone is playing guitar and singing, and well I believe it’s the best thing you’ll ever hear because it definitely was the best thing I’ve ever heard so Y/N come on up.” Rob introduced you.

“Wow so now I won’t be able to live up to that intro, I’m not that good, and I didn’t pay him to say that just fyi.” You said making everyone laugh. And Rob handed you his guitar.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll be great.” He whispered into your ear before walking to stand behind you next to where the band was.

“This is Seaside by The Kooks.” You said beginning to play. After you finished everyone started to applaud but you felt yourself shaking from the experience, you never felt so scared. You took off the guitar and placed the guitar on the side smiled and waved mouthing thank you as you rushed off stage but before you could walk off Rob blocked your way and hugged you tightly. “I didn’t know you could be better but somehow you were that was amazing well-done.” He said to you as he hugged you tightly and your shaking began to subdue. “Thanks.” You said before he let you go and you returned to everyone else as they all congratulated you and hugged you saying that was amazing.

“Wow let’s give Y/N L/N another round of applause because that was amazing she didn’t want to perform but I knew she would be great so we were able to force her.” He said and there were a few laughs as everyone cheered.

After Rob sang she waits, which was emotional, and Medicated which was the last song you all went to the greenroom before leaving and going to a bar that wasn’t too far away. You were already part of the supernatural family, and you fit in pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was great, it involved a lot of drinking, getting to know everyone and a bit more drinking. You were all sitting in one massive booth, you were sitting next to Rich which was good because you knew him well so you felt comfortable being drunk out of your mind with him.

“I can’t express how awesome your band is Rob.” You said to Rob who was on the other side of Rich.

“Y/N let’s just swap seats because you guys are having a conversation and I’m in the way.” Rich said and you obliged swapping with him so now you were between Rob and Rich.

“I honestly can’t express how amazing you are.” Rob said to you.

“I’m not as good as you, I mean she waits that made me want to cry. There’s a story behind that song isn’t there.”

“Yeah, a story for another time though it’s a bit of a depressing one about my parents and tonight is the opposite of depressing.”

“I’ll drink to that sentence, Rich want to let me out the booth?” You said turning to Rich and he let you out.

You were near the bar when you noticed that Rob came with you. “What do you want?” Rob asked.

“No, it’s okay I’ll buy my own drink.” You said to him.

“Y/N, come on I’m buying.” He said, you could feel his hand on your lower back as you two walked up to the bar.

“Fine, Vodka Cranberry please.” You said and he nodded before ordering your drinks.

“So, am I living up to the terrible things said about me?” Rob asked looking at you.

“Not at all, well one thing.”

“And that is?” He said intrigued.

“They said you’re a nice guy and I agree you are.” You said.

“I try my best to be a gentleman that’s all.” He simply said his hand leaving your back so he could pick up the two drinks.

Not long after the group decided to head back to the hotel you were staying in which was just a walk away from the bar. You were walking at the back with Rob everyone else in front. “Are you okay?” Rob asked looking at you shiver.

“Just a little cold, I never bought a jacket.” You said and at that moment Rob took his jacket off and put it around you in one swift moment. “Thanks, but you didn’t-” you started to protest.

“It’s okay, I’m warm your cold.” He said simply.

“Well thanks.” You said shyly even though the alcohol was giving you loads of confidence.

A small silence fell upon you until someone at the front shouted “Guys I’m taking a group selfie, smile!” You felt Robs arm go around you as you all stood and smiled for the selfie, once it was taken you all carried on walking Rob’s arm not leaving the small of your back. When you finally arrived back at the hotel Rob’s arm dropped from your back. You all went to your rooms it turned out that your room was actually opposite Rich’s which was a nice surprise. You didn’t bother showering when you got into your room, just changed into your pyjamas and then you heard a knock on the door, it was already past midnight so you were sure this was someone you knew. When you opened the door, Rich stood there with a smile and two beers. “What are you doing here?” You asked.

“Well I thought we could catch up seeing that you spent all night flirting with my best friend and we didn’t get a chance to talk.” Rich explained walking in.

“I wasn’t-” you tried to protest.

“Sure, you weren’t that’s why his jacket is on your bed.” Rich pointed out. “Anyway, how did you like today, honestly.”

“It was tiring but so much fun.”

“I’m glad you liked it, so what did you think of Rob?” Rich asked like a teenager.

“Why is that even a question?”

“Have you checked Twitter?” Rich asked and you gave him a puzzled look. You went onto your Twitter and it was blowing up. A lot of people complementing your singing, people saying the con is fun, things from your panel and then what Rich wanted you to see: People pointing out how Rob looked at you during when you were performing, gifs of every hug you shared, people pointing out that in the group selfie Osric posted you’re wearing Rob’s coat and it looks like his arm is around you. 

“ [Yours and Rob’s ship name] is getting really popular, so I repeat what do you think of Rob?”

“Well, I don’t know he’s cute, and kind but I barely know him, is he even single?”

“I’m so happy you’re thinking about this and yeah he’s single and he’s already told me he likes you.”

“Wait what?”

“I talked to him after you left and he said he’s crushing, anyway that’s all I wanted to find out I’m going to sleep.”

“Night.” You said completely shocked by the situation. You didn’t even think about it, yes Rob was cute and boyfriend material but also, he was older, but the fans didn’t seem to care they were wanting it to happen even though they knew that you only just recently met Rob. You had so much to process so you decided to just go to sleep.

The next day went by quite quickly, you were busy all morning going from one place to another. You also had a panel around 11 which was a small break from the running around. The panel started off pretty basic, the questions were mundane until near the end when someone caught you off guard. “So, my question is more about last night, the picture Osric posted,”

“Mhm.” You hummed in confirmation of knowing what the girl is talking about.

“Did Rob have an arm around you?” The girl asked.

“Honestly, I can’t remember, yesterday was such a blur it was a great night but after SNS and stressing over performing for you people I decided to have a lot of drinks which sort of made me lose memory of last night.” You lied and the audience laughed. Then the next girl walked up to the microphone.

“You were amazing last night, Seaside is one of my favorites by the Kooks, so I was wondering what other musicians you like.”

You began listing loads of bands and musicians you like and people cheered for Ines they liked too. “And I actually quite like Dodie Clark you know the YouTuber? I learnt like all her songs.” You said laughing at yourself.

“Do one!” A voice in the crowd shouted and then a lot of voices were encouraging you to do one.

“Fine, fine! Only because you people aren’t allowed to record so this won’t end up in YouTube, right?” You said suggestively making everyone laugh, of course they were recording. You picked up the guitar for the side and sat down when suddenly Rob and Rich ran on stage.

image  
“Can I help you?” You asked.

“No, we heard you were singing and we came as fast as we could.” Rich said quickly with one breath as Rob nodded his head to what Rich was saying making everyone laugh. You let out a deep breath and rolled your eyes.

“Fine, fine anyway um this is would you be so kind by Dodie Clark.“ You said and the crowd cheered making you giggle, you looked over at Rob and Rich and they were starting at you.

I have a question  
It might seem strange  
How are your lungs?  
Are they in pain?

You sang looking at the audience with a smile.

‘Cause mine are aching  
Think I know why  
I kind like it, though  
You wanna try?

You glanced at Rob he was smiling at you reminding you of those pictures you saw earlier of the last time he watched you on stage.

Oh, would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?  
‘Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me

You realised that you still didn’t look away from Rob so even though you didn’t want to look away you forced yourself to. Honestly looking at Rob made you a lot calmer than looking at hundreds of people.

Let’s write a story  
Be in my book  
You’ve got to join me on my page  
At least take a look

Oh, where are your manners?  
You need some time?  
Let’s swap chests today  
That might help you decide

Oh, would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?  
‘Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me.

You smiled at everyone as they applauded you, you looked over and both Rich and Rob and they were clapping as well, big smiles plastered on their faces. They both came up to you and hugged you.

“Wow that was amazing.” Rich said into a microphone.

“Got to say Rich I’m glad we ran here it was worth that performance.” Rob said.

“I agree Robbo.” Rich said with a smile. “Anyway, sadly it’s time for the last question.” He announced and everyone including you went “aw”

“Okay I hope your question is good.” You said to the girl at the mic.

“Um, I hope so to its sort of to both you and Rob.”

“What no he can’t steal my last question.” You joked.

“I’m sorry they love me more than they love you.” Rob said with a grin walking to stand closer to you.

“I love Y/N more actually even though she stole Castiel from us all.” The girl said.

“Shh, that’s not confirmed and I so didn’t actually tell you guys that yesterday by accident.” Yes, in fact you accidentally told everyone about the high possibility of Castiel dating your character in the future on the show.

“Tsk, tsk Y/N already spreading spoilers.” Rich said who was a few steps away from you and Rob.

“I’m sorry it Kinda slipped out anyway what’s your question love?” You asked looking at the girl.

“Well now it’s sort of a two-part question, why did you choose to sing that Dodie song and My main question is what was your reaction when [yours and Rob’s ship name] was trending on Twitter?” The girl asked and you laughed.

“Well it’s just the first song that popped into my head by dodie I guess” truthfully you felt like it was perfect for your situation with Rob right now. “ And It was trending, oh god.” You said laughing as you put your forehead on the microphone as if you were face palming.

“Wait what’s [yours and Rob’s ship name]?” Rob asked.

“It’s a ship of you and Y/N after the photos of you guys on stage and at the bar-”

“Someone took pictures of us at the bar?” Rob asked shocked.

“No just the picture on the way home.” You said to him keeping your microphone away from your mouth and he went “oh” also away from the mic.

“Right so from that picture people are shipping us, fair enough I only just found out so yeah that was my reaction Y/N?” Rob asked you.

“Well actually Rich was the one who told me to check Twitter and first I was like the fuck is going on? And then I went through the posts and the only thing I could think was ‘fuck I didn’t give Rob his coat back yet’, so yeah that was my first thought.” You said and everyone laughed.

“No, oh we’d make a cute couple or damn we’re more popular than Destiel has the fandom gone insane? Just oh yeah I stole his jacket.”

“Sorry Robbie ain’t happening, my only thought is the jacket because if we all go to a bar again and I forget to bring a jacket whose jacket will I steal if I have yours still in my room?”

“Oh, I see how it is you only want warmth.”

“Eh? Yeah!” You said making everyone laugh again.

“Well Y/N I bet Rob has another jacket he can give you.” Rich said winking at you.

“Is that some kind of innuendo? Because I don’t understand that reference.” You said and the crowd roared with laughter to your confusion.

“You just quoted Supernatural that’s why they are laughing.” Rob whispered to you. “Oh, right, thanks.” You said genuinely thanking him for helping you understand what you did.

“Okay with that it’s the end of the panel.” Rich announced.

“Goodbye everyone, I loved talking to you.” You said waving goodbye as you walked off stage. Straight away your handler took you to do a meet and greet and then to autographs. After that you had a glorious one hour for lunch when you got in the greenroom you saw Jared, Jensen, Misha and Kim all sitting in there and you squealed going to hug them.

“I’ve missed you guys.” You said to the three of them.

“Crazy fangirl alert!” Misha joked and you playfully slapped him.

 

You spent the next forty minutes talking to them, eating lunch and just messing around. You don’t know how you ended up like this but Misha was sitting on the couch where you were lying you upper body resting on him and his arm was around you. Yes, you only met Misha a small amount of times but the two of you felt comfortable around each other and hugged non-stop so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for you two to lie on a couch hugging, that’s how you often read lines in his trailer. Currently you were showing him a funny video online when Rob and Rich walked in.

image  
“Y/N a little comfortable there?” Rich spat looking at you and Misha.

“Hm yeah Misha’s snugly.” You said looking up from your phone and you heard Misha laughs.

“I’m snugly.” He repeated with a smirk. And Rich rolled his eyes. He went over to the table to talk with Rob and after a short amount of time Rich came up to you and Misha again.

“Y/N can I talk to you a minute?” He asked with a more serious tone.

“Sure, what’s up?” You asked putting your phone in your pocket but not moving away from Misha.

“No, I meant more in private.” Rich stated.

“Oh okay.” You said confused standing up from Misha who frowned. “I’ll see you later Mish okay?” You asked and he smiled. “Of course.” He replied standing up and joining everyone else at the table as you followed Rich out and into one of the free meet and greet rooms.

“So, what’s so important?” You asked and the visibly pissed Rich.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean with Misha “see you later Mish” hugging him on the couch what the fuck Y/N?“ Rich was furious with you but you didn’t understand why.

“Why are you so upset that I’m close with Misha?”

“Because my best friend has a thing for you and you’ve been letting him on and now we walk in the greenroom and your there hugging another guy. ”

“That’s what you’re all pissy about? He’s married I wouldn’t go there plus you know that I like Rob!” You shouted back at Rich.

“He’s in an open relationship everyone knows that.” Rich spat at you.

“Well I didn’t know that.” You said genuinely. “Plus, if Rob was so upset about it why wouldn’t he speak to me about it?”

“Because he was already crushed after what you said about just wanting his jacket for warmth I assured him that you were saying that just because you were on stage and then we walk in to the greenroom and bam you’re hugging a different guy, do you know how you crushed poor Rob his anxiety has reached new highs because of you.”

“I always mess up, somehow don’t I?” You said feeling tears about to pour down your face as you walked out the room not wanting to deal with Rich anymore. You walked into the greenroom to find Ben so you could go wherever you had to go after lunch. When you walked in Misha who was about to leave the room saw your current state. “Hey Y/N are you okay?” He asked hugging you.

“I’m fine Misha I just need to find Ben my handler person and go wherever.” You said escaping his grip.

“Oh, he’ll be in the room next door miss.” Misha’s handler said you thanked him. “Y/N what happened, tell me I’m here for you.” Misha said reaching out to hug you but you dodged the hug and went next door to Ben but as you knocked on the door you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around to see Rob. “Hey are you okay? What did Rich do?” Rob asked.

“Rob I’m at work and so are you we’re meant to be in two different places so can you let me do my job and you do yours.” You said trying to be as polite as possible.

“Actually, we both have Autos at 1:30 so we both have ten minutes free.”

“How do you know what I have?” You asked truly surprised.

“I read the schedule, Y/N can we talk?” Rob asked with pleading eyes, you knew he meant the best but you were fed up and couldn’t be bothered to have another conversation like the one with Rich.

“Rob, I’m sorry but after the convention I had with Rich I sort of don’t want to talk to anyone anymore so I’d rather just do my job till I can get on a plane to LA and sleep and then get home and sleep before I need to fly out to Vancouver again. ” You explained.

“Yeah we heard the shouting.”

“You did?”

“You guys were shouting pretty loud, so yeah.” He said looking at his feet. “Anyway, I’m going to go but I’d really like to talk to you before you get on that plane to sleep.” Rob said walking away.

“okay.” You simply said thinking over the fight with Rich.


	3. Chapter 3

After the convention was over you texted Rich asking what room Rob is in, luckily Rich texted you the room without any questions. You picked up Rob’s jacket and went to his room to return it, he opened the door immediately after you knocked once.

“Hi, I’m just here to give you this.” You said handing him the coat.

“Hi, um thanks, come in.” Rob said quickly.

“No, I’m going to my room to pack and-” you objected.

“Please.” He said his eyes pleading, and you nodded and walked in as he shut the door behind you, you sat down on the small couch in his room. “Y/N, I- I wanted to talk to you and I still don’t know what Rich said and he’s an asshole so please don’t listen-” Rob started.

“Rob he’s not a asshole, he, he was trying to protect you because I was acting like a idiot.”

“What?”

“Rob, I would never say it in front of the fans but yeah I think the way you look at me when I played guitar on stage is adorable and it’s the same way I look at you, it gives me comfort to know your standing behind me, I think that I’m only playing to you not everyone else and it’s the only reason I had the confidence to be on stage.”

“I really like you Y/N, since I first met you, you were funny and charming and off stage when I saw you in the greenroom I was smitten still am and I wish that feeling was mutual but I don’t know if it is I mean we barely spent any time together, plus I feel like there’s something there between you and Misha and can we please forget this conversation has happened.”

“I like you too Rob, which is insane because I’ve had like two non-drunk off stage conversations with you and that’s it. Misha is just a friend, he has a wife!, And I don’t want to hear any of that open relationship bullshit Rich was saying because I’ve never heard that before so I don’t believe it.”

“You like me?” Rob repeated with a smile.

“I do.” You said shyly.

“Do you want to go get dinner with me when we’re back in LA?”

“Like a date?”

“Y-yeah , it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Rob said stumbling over his own words.

“I’d love that. Anyway I actually have to pack my flight leaves at 8am.”

“Wait mine and Rich’s does too, we’re on the same flight.”

“Cool.”

“Are you not joining everyone for last drinks in Rich’s room this evening?”

“Um, I’m tired I think I’ll go to sleep.” You said with a content smile before saying bye to Rob.

The next morning you woke up and checked your phone to see that you have a message from a unknown number, you opened it to see who it was.

Hey it’s Rob, Rich gave me your number I hope you don’t mind. Good morning (probably by the time you read this.) Anyway creation put all the cast going to LA together, you’re sitting next to Bri and Ruth and Rich and I are next to Kim, she said if you want she doesn’t mind swapping with you, it’s up to you. No pressure you don’t have to swap I just thought it would be nice to spend some time non-drunk together :) 

You were pleasantly surprised by the message and the fact that Rob wasn’t pressuring you into sitting with him he just cared enough to see if you wanted to and to see where you are sat. You shot him a quick reply.

You: Good morning, I definitely don’t mind you having my number it makes it easier for us to talk. :3 I’d love to swap and sit by you and Rich, hopefully he won’t shout at me anymore haha. Although one thing I’m terrified of flying so I hope you don’t mind me panicking next to you and also planes serve alcohol so I can’t promise a non-drunk time 

He replied with in minutes which made you happy.

Rob: Rich is afraid of flying too so I’ll take care of both of you, don’t worry ;) 

You: Well I’m glad to hear it, maybe I won’t need as much alcohol as usual to get through the flight 

You quickly followed that text with another one.

You: I just has a idea, do you want to get coffee ? It’s fine if you don’t, I’m just bored in my room waiting for our flight 

Rob : I’d love to go get coffee, see you in the lobby in 10?

You: I’ll be there 

The two of you finally were able to talk, nothing serious just chit chat, but it was nice. You honestly had loads on common.

“Okay so we have a day, so now location where should we eat?” Rob asked, the two of you planning your first date.

“Are we over thinking this?”

“How is it meant to be perfect if we don’t over think it.” Rob said making you laugh.

“Okay I like Italian so a Italian place?” You suggested.

“I love Italian, I know just the place we could go.”

“Great so it’s planned, and will be perfect.” You said and Rob casually held your hand as you walked back to the hotel from the coffee shop.

“With you wherever will be perfect.” He said making you giggle. “Too cheesy, too soon?”

“I don’t mind it’s just, that’s so cliché.”

“Yeah I am one big cliché so prepare for loads of clichés, you can still turn back.” He warned you laughing along with you.

“I think it’s a bit late for that, plus a fan has probably already posted pictures of us getting coffee together and walking holding hands.”

“Oh shit I didn’t think about that, sorry.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” You said genuinely.

“I don’t mind.” He said .

“But Rob,”

“Hm?” He hummed waiting for you to finish.

“Like can we wait, at least a month before making a public thing out of this, because if we turn out to be the worst relationship ever I don’t want the fans being like oh they announced they’re together and a day later oh they broke up.”

“Yeah of course, but I feel like we won’t be the worst relationship ever.”

“I know it’s just-”

“It’s just in case.” He finished your sentence.

“Exactly.” You said walking in to the hotel lobby the two of you still holding hands.

To the airport you took a car with Rob and Rich. When you arrived at the airport and went through all the customs you found a nice large seating area. You and Rich decided to go to a shop and but some water because it was cheaper then buying it on the plane. “Y/N I want to apologise.” Rich said.

“For what?” You questioned.

“For making a huge deal out of you hugging Misha and being a a-hole. I know you, you hug people a lot we’ve hugged countless times I was just thinking about Robbie and trying to protect him.”

“It’s okay Rich I get it I’d do the same for my best friend.” You assured him. On the plane you sat in the isle seat Rob on your left and Rich on his left. You were gripping tight to the arm rest and so was Rich while poor Rob tried to calm the two of you down. “It’ll be okay, I’m here, for you, I’ll keep you safe.” Rob whispered into you ear making you feel warm inside that he was there giving you his attention while his best friend was feeling the same way as you. Rob told you to focus on what the plans are back in LA instead of the flight and it helped. It wasn’t as bad as you expected. Before you knew it you were down in LA the flight went by quicker because you slept through most of it. The saddest part was the goodbye, you exchanged numbers with the girls on the plane back so you could talk and Ruth said she’s going to add you to their group chat that they called the “g-spot so the guys will never find it” the name made you laugh. You said goodbye to the girls already it was just Rich and Rob you didn’t say goodbye to.

“Boys.” You said turning to them with open arms and they both hugged you at the same time. “Ah I’ll miss you Richard.” You said to him.

“Won’t miss me too long now that I know you live in LA too, and are dating my best friend.”

“Shhh, not yet.” You shushed him practically jumping to seal his mouth making Rob laugh.

“Rich, see you soon and in the worst of cases in two months till the next con, right?” You asked to clarify.

“Yep, see you, now I’m gonna walk away to give you two some privacy.” Rich said winking and you playfully slapped him.

“So, anyway I’ll see you Wednesday.” You said smiling at Rob feeling excited.

“Can’t wait.” Rob said hugging you, the hug was warm and cosy, neither of you let go for a long time, long enough for Rich to snap a photo of you two.

“I’ll miss you.” You said reluctantly letting go.

“I’ll miss you too.” He said biting his lip slightly as your eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes as you decided it’s way too early for a kiss.

“Oh my god! You guys are gonna see each other in a few days!” Kim whined making everyone laugh. You on the other hand were shocked Rob told them about the date.

“You told them about our date?” Both you and Rob said in sync before bursting out laughing.

“You guys are going out!” Kim nearly shouted jumping up and down from excitement.

“Kim shush and no, I mean yeah but no, we’re going on A date, and we’re not making a big deal out of it okay?” You said hoping she gets what you’re saying and Ruth who joined the conversation.

“and we aren’t telling anyone okay?” Rob added and Kim nodded her head with a pout.

“I ship this so fucking much just saying guys ."Kim whispered making Rob and you laugh as he put a arm around your waist and pulled you in close to him. You felt your phone vibrate and that was your queue to leave.

"Okay guys my ride is here, I honestly have to leave now , I had fun, see you next Sunday for our night out.” You said waving goodbye and hugging one last time. “See you Wednesday.” you whispered to him making him smile.

Your best friend came to pick you up so you were excited to see her especially because you’ve been busy up in Vancouver. You talked a bit about the con and then she said something you didn’t expect. “Oh yeah I’ve been looking at photos I ship you and cute beard guy Rob now too, the selfie that Rich posted if you sleeping on Robs shoulder and the hug at the airport that was just posted I mean it’s shipping material.” She said making you giggle.

“He posted that, fuck, wait who else do you ship me with?” You asked.

“Misha, he’s hot and it’s obvious he likes you too, plus I was googling him and he’s had loads of girlfriends while being married he’s in like this open relationship or something, so I ship you two.” You just face palmed laughing. The truth was complicated, you honestly wanted to date Rob but when you heard that Misha was in a open relationship it made you happy and then when you walked in the room and Misha was asking if you were okay made you happy because he cared which messed up your brain even more. You haven’t even spoken to Misha because you were focusing on Rob so much. You decided to quickly text him knowing that he might still be on the plane to Vancouver.

You: Hey Mish, I’ve noticed that I sort of acted bitchy towards you last time we saw each other when you asked if I was okay I well, I wasn’t but I really didn’t want to talk about it. Anyway I’m sorry 

When you finally got home and said goodbye to (Best Friend/Name) you checked your phone again and Misha replied.

Daddy Misha: It’s okay don’t worry, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. By the way J told me there’s been script changes, I’m coming back to life quicker then on the original script but it means we’re starting filming next month instead if after the next con. You probably have your new script and plane ticket waiting for you at home in your mail, just wanted to make sure you’ll know. 

You laughed at the name he saved himself under in your phone. Once he got your contacts and changed everyone’s names and you decide to leave what he set himself as but changed other people back for example Jared who was changed to Mr Small Penis after the tweet Misha sent out on Jared’s phone ages ago.

You: Thanks for telling me Mish, I’ll see you soon then 

Daddy Misha: See you soon, we could go out for drinks depending when you arrive 

You: Definitely 

You chucked your phone to the side so you could think. Is it cheating if you go out for drinks with another guy? No, you were in the safe. Was it cheating if you were going for drinks with a different guy you liked while your boyfriend was in another town? Now that was in between okay and not okay but what could you say “no Misha I can’t go for drinks with you because I have a crush on you and I have a boyfriend” of course you couldn’t say that. You decided not to worry about it but instead go to sleep. 

It was Wednesday before you knew it. Rob was meant to be at yours at eight so you were ready by 7:30 in a black skater dress that made you look hot and some dr martens so you don’t look overdressed. Rob arrived on time and gave you flowers which made you blush, you quickly went back into your apartment to put them in water before the two of you went to the restaurant. Rob was wearing a nice shirt, Jeans and black converse which all looked perfect on him. The dinner was quite pleasant you somehow got to know even more about each other while you shared a few laughs, he of course offered to pay but you said you’ll buy dessert you decided on ice cream even though it was ten pm.

“Is any place open? Maybe we should go back eat dessert at the restaurant or buy ice cream in a shop?”

“No Benedict we’re going to a ice cream place it’s LA this city is like New York it never sleeps.”

“Okay okay.” He said chuckling. You did find a ice cream place and decided to walk down the pier while eating your ice cream, you were walking holding hands when Rob let go of your hand and you looked over to see his cone broken, ice cream pouring down his face and arm and you burst out laughing. “Rob, how did you manage that?” You said trying to contain the laughter as he struggled to wipe it off with the tissue and laughed as well.

“It just broke and- I-” he tried to explain himself.

“Give me that tissue I’ll help you.” You instructed and you helped him. When you were whipping it off his face he had the genius idea of licking your hand making you shout “ew, I’m not helping you anymore.” And he laughed while trying to pout. “You know Jared did the same thing on set he just licked my hand when I wiped smudged make-up off his face.”

“Dogs do it as a sign of respect.”

“Are you a dog?”

“No.”

“Then shut up.” You said and both of you laughed, you both went down to walk next to the water allowing Rob to wash his arm in the sea water making it non-sticky so you would actually hold his hand instead of running away. You decided to try and push him in but failed and it resulted in you sprinting away as he tried to catch you and push you in, of course he was faster so he wrapped his arms around you hugging you tight and picked you up effortlessly. “Alright your going in the water.” He said as you giggled.

“Rob ! No, put me down!” You protested trying to wiggle out his arms.

“Nope.”

“Please.” You said and he gave in placing you down with his arms around your lower back, you looked up at him eyes darting between his eyes and lips as his did the same looking down at you. “Can I kiss you?” He asked .

“What a gentleman, of course you can kiss me dummy.” You said and he chuckled slightly before leaning down letting your lips touch. They were so soft yet slightly chapped as they moved with yours in perfect harmony creating the perfect kiss, in the perfect place, with the perfect view and a perfect guy. The kiss didn’t get too heated before Rob reluctantly pulled away and you did the same, you two walked back to his car along the sea with the occasional shove into the water and a laugh, holding hands and being happy. He drove you home and said goodbye with one more kiss that was also passionate but not as much as the first one, when your lips separated you were slightly saddened but it was okay you two were happy together at least that’s what both of you said. You went upstairs to your flat and just lay there thinking about the next time you’ll see Rob, you already wanted to see him again, and then it hit you, you were flying to Vancouver sooner, you only had a month before you left and started working for no months.   
The next morning when you woke up you were buzzing, you spent the morning telling (Best Friends Name) about your date with Rob as she was excited.

“So you guys properly dating now?” She asked.

“I don’t actually know, I guess, we kissed but we haven’t really discussed it.”

“Call him! I’m hanging up bye.”

“Bye.” You said and she hung up. You decided to follow her order and call Rob like she told you to.

“Hey,” he answered you could hear him smile through the phone.

“Hey.” You replied.

“I tried to call you but it said you were in a call or something like that.” He explained.

“Oh yeah I was talking to my best friend about this awesome date I had with this guy, but like I don’t know what to tag it is he my boyfriend? Or what I don’t know.” You heard him chuckle.

“I think you should ask him.” He said making you laugh.

“Hm good idea thanks Robbie I’ll talk to you later, bye.” You said laughing.

“Wh-wha OH, right, sure.” He said starting to laugh again.

“So you were calling me?”

“Yeah, I, I wanted to talk.”

“About something in particular or just because?”

“Just because.”

“Aw,” It was so cute that he just wanted to talk to you because.

“But um, now that you bought it up, what are we as you said tagging us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well Y/N will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yeah! But who are we telling?”

“Friends? Close friends?” He suggested.

“Close friends for now I think, I want you all to myself.”

“Well that makes two of us, we can tell the gang on Sunday.”

“About that…”

“What? You don’t want to tell them?” Rob sounded hurt.

“No, no, no I do, I do want to tell them it’s just that I got a re write of my next episode and they need me there next month and because I have added scenes and I was meant to be doing some work with disabled kids next month and I called the charity and we were able to move it to this month and it’s every Sunday.”

“Congrats, but that sucks.”

“Yeah I know but I didn’t want to quit on doing this I do it every year.”

“It’s fine Y/N don’t worry, how about date night on Saturday so I get to see you before you become a hero working with disabled kids.” He offered making you giggle.

“Of course.” You answered.

Over the next month you and Rob saw a lot of each other, it escalated to you seeing each other every day over the last week, sometimes spending nights together at either his or your house, at first you guys tried to take it slow but with the knowledge that you guys will be apart for a month before the next con it was hard to take it slow so you didn’t. Although some nights you liked to start slow but you always ended up screaming for Rob to go faster.

You were sitting in a café with Rob for brunch before he had to go to the studio and work.

“ You’re working Friday too? Damn I’d love to see you again before I have to fly to Vancouver.”

“What time are you flying out?” Rob questioned.

“Saturday nine am.”

“Okay great, well not great that your leaving but why don’t we have movie night date on Friday, after I finish work, we can order Pizza,”

“Oooh I love Pizza.” You said making him chuckle.

“Yeah so pizza is a definite, and then Saturday I’ll drive you to the airport.”

“You don’t have -”

“I know, but I want to, you never asked I’m the one who suggested it.”

“Thank you.” You said, wow you were dating the sweetest guy.


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday around eight Rob came over, he was dressed casually in jeans and a tshirt, while you decided to go more comfortable in pyjamas.

“Wow now I feel underdressed.” You said after inviting him in.

“I feel overdressed, and you look comfortable.”

“No I look lazy but that’s because I am lazy so it’s okay.” You said with a light laugh and he smiled. You two decided on a horror movie, you decided to wait till the pizza arrived before starting the movie so you sat there drinking beer and joking around, talking and just being happy. The movie was fine you were laying on the couch, Rob was behind you with a hand around your waist as the two of you watched the film, near the end there was a jump scare that made you end up burying your face in Rob’s chest “for safety”. After the movie finished you agreed to watch a comedy so you could actually sleep at night, however you never finished the movie as you fell asleep about halfway through. In the morning when your alarm in your phone went off you realised that Rob fell asleep watching the movie too because he was spooning you on the couch. You wished you could stay like that but sadly you had to get to the airport so you reluctantly slid away to get ready and make breakfast for you and Rob. Not too long after you took a shower and began breakfast Rob was up. The two of you had a pleasant start to the day talking over coffee and omelettes. Sadly you couldn’t stay around for long because you had to go, Rob like the gentleman he is carried your bag downstairs to his car. You sat silent in the car resting your head on the window.

“Tired?” Rob asked.“Yep and half asleep.” You answered looking at him.”You can sleep on the plane babe.“ He assured you without a pause in the sentence he didn’t hesitate, he was comfortable with calling you "babe” it made you feel all warm inside every time. “Yeah I guess I’m still terrified.”

“You’ll be fine , I promise, just text me when you land okay? I want to know your safe.”

“Of course.” You said with a smile.

It was hard saying goodbye to Rob as you left to go through all the customs you spent so much time together over the last month but you just wanted to spend more time with him. The flight was okay but when you arrived in Vancouver all you wanted to do is sleep. So you shot Rob a quick “I’m still alive ” text. The next day you spent reading over lines all morning then around lunch time Rob called and you talked about the flight for a bit and just some casually gossip before he had to go because he had to go to the studio with the band. You were bored doing nothing when you decided to ring Misha.“Hello,” he answered joyfully.“Hey Mish what you doing?”

“Going over tomorrow’s script.”

“Cool, do you want to come over so we go through it together?” You asked.

“Wow this sounds like a work booty call.” Misha said making you laugh.“I’m bored, we might as well work,” you explained. “On my day off, work?” Misha moaned.

“I think I have wine and I could get pizza.”

“I’ll be over in half an hour.” Misha said making you smile. When Misha arrived the two of you went over your lines while sipping wine, of course you did it lying on each other on the couch, you didn’t feel like it was wrong, both of you were in relationships and you always did this. After you successfully ran through the lines you ordered a pizza for each of you. You ate it just talking about random stuff and then Misha made the mood change. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but what was the fight with Rich about? I’ve been wondering for a month." You took a sip of your wine debating of you should answer or not.

"Well apparently I was being too friendly with you.” You said with a small laugh and he chuckled.

“But that was like the only time we were around each other all weekend.”

“I know that’s why I got upset also I was like you are in a happy relationship you are not a cheater.”

“Exactly, although it wouldn’t be cheating Vicki and I are in a open relationship we both see other people sometimes.”

“Don’t you get jealous?” You asked in shock.

“Not really, we’ve been together since we were 16, we’re soul mates but sometimes it’s nice to yanno have sex with someone else.”

“Oh right.” You said, the conversation changed more to his kids afterwards, he loved his kids so much and could talk for hours about them.

“They just love attention, that’s why I don’t take West or Maison to conventions anymore, everyone thinks their cute so they think highly of themselves and I have to tell them they aren’t cute.” Misha explained and you laughed.

“I’ve seen pictures of you with them, they are cute.”

“You’ll probably see them on set sooner or later.” He said.

“Yay, anyway should we do a run through where we do it not lay on the couch the whole time?”

“Yeah good idea, but let’s do it the way I do it with Jared and Jensen.”

“And that is?” You questioned.

“Tequila shot every time you mess up.”

“Sounds fun but-”

“I bought some with me.” Misha added.

“Oh great let’s go.” You said ready for the game. It took you a hour for both of you to get absolutely smashed, and finish going through the episode, Misha went to the toilet so you picked up his phone and went on to his Twitter to tweet “I hate Supernatural” then you put the phone on the table ready for him to get the backlash. Misha obviously couldn’t drive home so you offered him to stay over he said only if you both agree to sleep on the bed so neither of you have a bad back tomorrow, so that’s what you did.

The next morning when you woke up because of your alarm for work you felt someone wrapped around you, that someone obviously Misha, he was in just his boxers which made your mind go wild trying to remember everything from last night to make sure you didn’t cheat on Rob already. You went to order breakfast from room service and not too long later Misha joined you for breakfast, coffee and aspirin.

“I could get used to this.” Misha said.

“Waking up with a head ache?” You questioned.

“No getting breakfast in the morning sometimes.”

“You’re always welcome to come over.” You said with a smile.

“So are you especially that I have a flat not a hotel room.” He said.

“Thanks I may take you up on that sometime.” You said.

“It must cost you a lot to stay in a hotel.” Misha said.

“Yeah but there’s no point of getting a place I may die in two episodes or two hundred who knows.”

“You could always move in with me.” Misha said as if it was nothing while sipping his hot coffee.

“What?” You were taken back.

“Well I have a three bedroom apartment, one room for me another for the kids but the last one just has some boxes in it, we could split the rent for when you are staying and it would be loads cheaper for transport and accommodation.”

“I can’t ask you for something like that.”

“You never did, I’m offering plus I’m always alone unless the guy come over but they work more than me so I get lonely.” He said with a sad smile.

“Okay, fine I’ll take it.” You said and he grinned happily. The first day back at work went painfully slow you didn’t have that many scenes to film but your head ached you decided to sit with everyone at lunch and Jared and Jensen did not want to leave you alone, which normally you wouldn’t mind but today was frustrating.

“I know why she has a headache she was with someone all night going at it.” Jared said.

“No, Misha and I played the stupid go through lines thing-”

“Oh all nighter with Misha? I knew it was going to happen.” Jensen said.

“Damn my money was on Rob.” Jared added.

“No and you’re making bets on my love life?”

“Nothing big just us and Rich made a bet.”

“I thought I was going to win, you and Misha were super friendly on the couch but then Rich took you out and cheated.” Jensen explained.

“Cheated?” You asked

“Yeah he told you about Rob’s feelings but not Misha’s which makes the whole situation biased.” Jared explained.

“Misha’s?”

“Well he may or may not have a huge ass crush on you." Jensen said .

"Sure.” You said sarcastically. “Anyway lunch has been fun everyone but I’m gonna go to get ready because I’m filming soon.”

“Bye Y/N stay away from Misha.“ Jared said winking at you making you roll your eyes. You went to hair and makeup to get yourself camera ready, before going back on set to do your scene with Misha who was busy working all day and had lunch earlier than everyone. After filming you went straight back to your trailer and collapsed on the couch. You decided to check your phone, you had two texts both from Rob.

Rob: Good luck first day back! I hope J2 don’t bully you too much.

Rob: How’s work?

You decided to face time him instead of texting back because honestly you missed him, you were starting to really confuse yourself with the whole Misha or Rob situation, Rob would be the smart option he’s single/ you’re boyfriend and amazing and cares a lot about you, but Misha, Misha had something about him that just made him irresistible. When Rob answered he looked sleepy.

"Hey, I didn’t wake you up did I?” You said.

“No, no I’m just watching the bachelor and they are just being boring and just talking before they go to the bone zone.” He said making you giggle.

“You watch the bachelor?” You questioned, you apparently still had loads to learn about him.

“Yeah!” He said enthusiastically. “I’m the 2017 bachelor of will you accept this rose?”

“What don’t you do?”

“Um, well I’m god so.” He said and both of you laughed, he laughed his cute laugh and you were just admiring him through the phone.

“What you thinking about?” He asked.

“You, and how adorable you look when you laugh.” You simply said and he smiled a wide grin.

“Well you look pretty damn adorable yourself.” He said making you melt inside.

“I guess we’re a adorable couple.” You said shyly.

“Totally.” He agreed smiling when someone knocked on your door.

“Ugh I need to work.” You moaned.

“That sucks, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Definitely, I miss you.”

“I miss you too bye.”

“Bye.” You said ending the call and going to your trailer door to see Misha on the other side.

“Hey, aren’t you meant to be working?” You greeted him.

“Hi, yeah we did it in three takes I’m free for the day.”

“Really? Awesome me too.” You said remembering that you just did your last scene.

“Want to go to your hotel and then come over to mine?” Misha asked innocently but you felt like this was wrong because of what Jensen said earlier. “Yep, just no drinking becausey head still hurts.” You said making Misha laugh. “Well at least the fandom doesn’t think you hate Supernatural.” Misha said accusingly. “Oh yeah I forgot about that, sorry.” You said laughing.

His apartment was really nice and spacious, it really felt like somewhere you could live. You and Misha took turns in making breakfast and dinner it made life easier, every chore was easy because there was two of you. Work got easier the teasing about you living at Misha’s didn’t want to die down but you stopped caring. You were happy, you and Rob face timed nearly daily at least for a few minutes just to catch up on each other’s days at work, even one day when you weren’t working but Misha was , Rob and you had a Facetime date, both of you cooked the same dish sat at the table and ate together, it was cute but you were longing to see him in real life , to kiss him again.

You were currently sitting on the couch with Misha watching a movie and drinking beer, when Rob rang you. “Oh Rob’s calling.” You said sitting up. “Are you leaving me to talk to Rob?” Misha asked quite hurt. “I- I..” you didn’t really have a answer. “You like Rob don’t you.” Misha accused you. “Why do you care?” You asked at lack of a better answer. “Because, I may or may not like you, and I thought,” Misha began. “Well you thought wrong because Rob asked me out and I said yes and we’ve been dating just being quite about it.”

“Do you love him?” Misha asked sitting straight looking into your eyes making it impossible to lie. “I don’t know, I’ve only known him for few weeks, yeah he’s cute, perfect mix of shy and confident, obssesed with the Bachelor in a cute way, you know he even does a podcast for fun where he and some of his friends talk about the bachelor, but I don’t feel like I’m sure that I love him, because, because I’m crushing slightly on you too I hope this doesn’t make things akward between us.”

“Oh thank god, ” Misha exclaimed. “Do you know how hard it is to lay on the couch with you when I want to hold you,”

“But we’re both in relationships.”

“I know and I’m not saying anything should happen it’s just, I’m here you’re here we’re alone for months, and a guy has needs, plus I’ve read on in the script and we have to kiss so maybe it would be good to get experience and stuff.”

“So you’re saying Canada is the bone zone and we don’t tell Rob and Vicki.”

“Well Vicki wouldn’t mind but yeah.”

“Yanno what Collins tomorrow we have a long flight, might as well have some fun before we’re stuck on a plane for hours.” You said throwing all your morals out the window and wanting to know how good Misha is in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was long but you spent most of it asleep when you landed it was late in Friday night because you couldn’t fly in on Thursday due to filming and you didn’t want to take the early flight, when you arrived at the hotel you and Misha said bye and went straight to your own rooms. You decided to open up the “g-spot” group chat and see what the girls have been talking about.

– 20:03–

Bri: Has everyone got their stuff for Karaoke on?

Kim: Ruth and I are already downstairs we’re waiting for you Bri

Bri: I’ll be there in 3

Kim:  


 

  
Look how hot Rob looks in this pumpkin Suit just for you Y/N

Bri: Wait is it official yet?

Kim: Y/N ?

Kim: Y/N is probably still on the plane

Bri: Damn missing her hot Robbie

Bri:Happy early birthday y/n have this sexy beast and I’m not just talking about Ruth ;)

image  
– 22:43–

Ruth: Where’s the after party?

Kim: Brian’s room, room 127

Bri: Yeah my room bring drinks!

Kim: I’ll be there in a min babe

Bri: Okay, Rich, the band and Matt are here Rob is coming after he checks if Y/N has landed ( Y/N have you landed?) and Adam + David went to the shop to buy drinks

Ruth: I have some drinks in my room I’m coming to your room

You decided to text Misha and ask him if he’s going to Brian’s room for drinks.

You: Mish you going for the after karaoke drinks with the group?

Daddy Misha: Sure when?

You: Well 20 minutes ago everyone was on their way, I was thinking I’ll go to buy some drinks and then go

Daddy Misha: I’ll do the same wanna go together?

You: Sure, I’m ready when you are

 

Misha and you quickly went to but a six pack of beer each before going to surprise everyone in Briana’s room. You knocked on the door, you and Misha with great big smiles as Kim opened the door and then squealed in joy. “Fuck guys I didn’t expect this, this is so fucking awesome.” She exclaimed hugging the two of you. “Hello to you too.” Misha said and at that moment you realised his hand was on your back so you shifted your weight uncomfortably and he moved his hand. You walked in and greeted everyone and then you noticed Rob on the bed laying down balancing a beer on his forehead as Rich took a photo. You picked up the beer from his forehead surprising both of them. “Thanks for holding my beer.” You said with a smug smile as you watched Rob’s expression change from surprised to happy, he quickly stood up from the bed and embraced you in a long hug. “Hi.” Hi breathed out. “Robbie are you going to let her go so I can say hi?” Rich asked and Rob let you go rolling his eyes. “Hi.” You and Rich said in unison sharing a short hug.

“You said you’d ring when you arrive at the hotel.” Rob said quietly. “I know but the girls and I have a group chat and they said that everyone is coming here so I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Well it’s definitely a great surprise.” Rob said. You stayed for another hour, most of the time you spent lying on Briana’s bed next to Rob and Rich, drinking beer. Around one am you decided to go to your room and Rob said he’ll walk you there, you walked down the hall way holding hands until you for to your room. “It’s here.” You said stopping at the door. “Okay, well then I’ll see you tomorrow morning, have a amazing night.”

“See you in the morning Robbie.” You said before the two of you kissed and Rob left to go to his room. The next day was busy yet again you were running around from place to place, luckily you did have some time to sit in the greenroom and relax. You were sitting at a table on your phone, Rob was sitting next to you on his phone and Rich was opposite you on his phone too, all of you on your phone in silence.

“Hey Bobbo.” Rich said breaking the silence but Rob didn’t look up. “I see you.” Rich continued and Rob looked up to see Rich filming.

“Oh Jesus.” Rob said putting his phone down on his lap and resting his head on his hand. “You know who else sees you?” Rich asked calmly. “DICKCHAT!” Rich shouted making Rob laugh and shake his head. “Should I ask or?” You asked confused. “It’s a thing he does, Snapchats but he calls it dickchat.” Rob explained to you. “Right?” You said giving Rich a puzzled look. “Just because my name’s Richard, it’s not dirty.” Rich explained. “Alright .” You said shrugging and looking back at your phone. Not too long after it was time for your panel that surprisingly didn’t include any questions about Rob, after you were done with everything you went back to the greenroom tired after everything, you lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. You were woken up with Rich shouting “Dick chat.” And the first thing you said was “fuck you Rich!” When you woke up. “Sorry Y/N I was recording Bobbo.” Rich said woth an apologetic look. “What you doing Robbie?” You asked sitting up to look at him and he was sitting with his guitar in a chair. “Thinking of a new song.” He replied casually. “Oh I want to hear.” You said and he laughed at your enthusiasm. “I haven’t thought of anything yet.” He said picking the strings in a slow melody. “But I could play something for you if you want.” He suggested with a small smirk. “I’d love that.” You said and Rich stood up. “Ew couples.” He said making you and Rob laugh as he left. “Okay.” Rob said adjusting himself and beginning to strum and find the tune before looking at you and starting to sing.

_Hey darlin’, what you doing here tonight?_

_Your eyes are shining bright as the sun._

_Hey baby, won’t you look at me tonight?_

_Wont you make me feel like_

_I’m the one,_

He had a shy smile as he looked down at the guitar before looking at you again.

_There’s one life I’ve ever known_

_Much I’ve changed but not outgrown_

_And_   _I’m trying to make a go_

_Alone_

_But I can’t see without your stare_

_When your voice is never there_

_There’s a void hang in the air_

_At home_

_Hey darlin’ can you dance with me tonight_

_Let me hold you tight_

_In my arms_

You nodded a yes making him chuckle slightly before the pase of song got faster.

_When I wake up_

_And I’m kicking myself_

_For not holding the door_

_When-_ “SNS is starting in five minutes!” One of the handler’s shouted interrupting Rob and he sighed softly. “Sorry I have to get ready.” He said putting his guitar down. “Damn, but that was just wow, better than you on stage of that’s possible.” You said and Rob grinned widley. “Well there’s plenty more where that came from, I can serenade you all you want.”

“You’re great.” You said with a smile standing up. “You’re greater, anyway I’m gonna go backstage to join the guys.” He said giving you a small peck on the cheek.“Break a leg.” You said and he just stood there not moving away. “Rob? Hello earth to Rob you need to go.” You said making him laugh. “I’m sorry you’re just so beautiful I got lost.” He said leaning in to kiss you, it was a passionate kiss however he pulled away quickly because he actually had to leave. You decided to sit at the greenroom table with everyone as they all sat on their phones or talking to each other, Misha came over and sat next to you. “Hey.” He said. “Hey I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” You said.“Same although I did see you kissing Rob.” Misha whispered with a sad look. “What are you jealous?” You teased him. “Slightly.” He whispered and you didn’t know what to respond. “Sorry but you know he’s my boyfriend.” You said at lack of a better thing to say. “I know but I was thinking we have over a hour of SNS where Rob is busy but we have nothing to do, want to let off some steam in my room?” Misha suggested. “Misha that’s-” you began. “I know it’s risky, I just, please.” He pleaded and you nodded. You were starting to confuse yourself, you liked Rob a lot but then there was Misha it was a safe when it was exclusive to Vancouver where Rob wouldn’t find out but here when Rob is there it was too risky. You got to the hotel you guys were staying at in ten minutes and into Misha’s room. “Want anything to drink?” Misha asked. “Misha I can’t do this.” You said sitting down in his bed. “You can’t drink?” Misha asked and you sighed. “No I can’t do  _this_.” You said gesturing between the two of you.

“I understand.” Misha said with a sad expression sitting next to you. “I- I, you know I like you and I like well our arrangement? If we can call it that but I can’t do it when my boyfriend, who I think I’m in love with although it’s too early to tell is playing on stage in a hotel ten minutes away.” You said tearing up feeling guilty for cheating on Rob. “Hey, hey Y/N it’s okay.” Misha said hugging you. “We won’t say a word about this, Rob will never find out that something nearly happened okay and if you want we can stop this all together even in Vancouver because I get it you feel like you’re cheating, just remember to delete the pic of us kissing in bed that I took.” Misha said winking and  letting you cry into his shoulder. “Just please stop crying it’s okay, think of the plus you’ve finally said you love Rob.”

“I guess I have.” You said sitting up and checking your phone. “If we go back now we can make it so it seems like we never left.” You said putting the phone down on Misha’s bed. “Let’s go then.” Misha said grabbing his jacket putting it on. When you guys got back you went backstage and from there to the table everyone was sat at. “Where have you been?” Kim asked you. “I left my wallet back in my room and since we’re going out for drinks I thought it would be a good idea to go and get it.”

“Oh okay you know that Rob will be buying you drinks and you won’t have to spend a cent.” Kim said making you laugh. The rest of SNS was great as usual the band played a great show and after  you all went to a bar, you were quite tired so you and Rob left early of course loads of comments were made. “Y/N can I ask you a question?” Rob asked once you two were outside. “You just did, but yeah sure what’s up?” You said but he only gently smiled, something was bugging him.

“Well where were you and Misha when the show started?”

“We went back to the hotel I left my wallet in my room and Misha offered to go with me and pay for the taxi on the way there.” You lied noticing Rob smile. “Okay, I’m sorry I know you wouldn’t cheat on me I was just paranoid.” He said quietly. “Robbie don’t be scared.” You said entangling your fingers with his.  You two walked for a few minutes before you heard a voice behind you shout “I ship it!” You turned around to see the gang walking behind you. “You two are slow walkers, and not very subtle about your relationship.” Rich said. “Shit I didn’t even think there’s fans everywhere.” You said to Rob and he smiled. “I mean it’s been two months, and we’re fine, I guess we don’t have to hide it.”

“Rob, are you suggesting we tell everyone?” You asked slightly frightened.

“I don’t see why not, we’re both happy, we’re bad at hiding it we might as well.”

“We can’t- I’d have to tell my parents first or they’d murder me if they’d find out online and not from me.”

“Yeah I’d have to tell my mom and sister or they’d kill me.” Rob said. “Let’s wait and the we’ll announce it soon.”

“Soon.” You echoed. When you got to the hotel you went to Rob’s room to watch a movie in bed with him and some wine, however you started to panic when you noticed you were missing something. “Fuck, shit.” You said checking all your pockets.

“What’s wrong?” Rob asked watching you search yourself.“I- I lost my phone.”

“Oh jesus, okay don’t panic we can find it.” Rob said pulling out his phone. “I, I I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” He stuttered while starting to call your phone. “Okay I’m calling you, maybe go to your room see of you can hear it and I’ll listen out in here.” Rob suggested and you agreed, you ran to your room which was just a few doors down to look for your phone. Rob was still calling you when all of a sudden someone answered the phone. “Hello?” The voice said. “Hi who is this?” Rob asked. “Misha, Rob I thought you’d recognise my voice .” Misha said laughing.“Why do you have Y/N phone?” Rob asked suspiciously. “I don’t know, I guess she left it in my room.” Misha said genuinely. “When was she in your room?” Rob questioned. “Um…” Misha didn’t know what to say. “When was she in your room Misha?” Rob repeated more sternly. “During SNS I offered her a drink in my room but actually she wanted to get back a soon as possible so she came in sat down and we left.” Misha tried to explain. “Okay thanks Misha I’ll come fetch it.” Rob said through his teeth hanging up and going to pick up thevohone, no too long after you walked in.

“Not in my room.” You said sitting down next to Rob. “Maybe it’s in Misha’s room.” Rob said through his teeth. “Why would it be-” you questioned as Rob interjected. “I don’t know why would it be in Misha’s room?” Rob said standing up and walking away. “I can’t believe you Y/N.” He said stomping around.

“Hold on I’m missing something why are you all in a mood.” You said your own anger starting to build over his accusations, of course he wasn’t wrong but he couldn’t possibly know.

“You know, I, I don’t understand, I’ve been nothing but kind and caring and- and you do this?” Rob looked both disappointed and angry at you.

“This? What’s this Robbie?”

“I found your fucking phone.” He spat.

“Thanks but I’m still missing why you’re fucking upset.”

“You’re phone was in Misha’s room.”

“Oh.” You said realisation hitting you.

“Oh? That’s all you’re gonna say? You won’t even apologies? I thought we were happy, I wanted to tell the world but you kept hesitating at least I know why.” Rob said his voice breaking in parts he was obviously hurt.

“Rob it’s not like that. Nothing happened!” You felt the tears build up. Rob took a deep breath before he started to pase in the room.

“And I’m supposed to believe that? You mysteriously leave the con with Misha and go to his room, Misha the guy who you are really friendly with for some reason.”

“Rob! Please stop, nothing happened I promise!” You cried guilt pouring over you.

“Oh jesus, oh fuck this wasn’t the first time was it? You guys fucking live together this is normal for the two of you isn’t it?” He spat.

“Rob,  please-”

“Please? Don’t speak to me anymore.”

“Rob I told Misha in his room that I’m in love with you, you, Rob Benedict.”

“Was that before or after you two fucked?” Rob’s words were like venom.

“Fuck off! That’s just cruel you won’t even listen to me! Honestly you don’t trust me enough to go to a guys room? Do you trust me at all ?”

“No because it’s Misha.”

“Misha Collins, one of the nicest guys on Supernatural who fucking has a charity? Oh yes he’s the anti Christ!” You said sarcasm flowing. “You know what I mean, there’s no question that Misha is a great person but I knew that there’s something going on I’m so dumb I should’ve never started going out with you.”

“Fine if you never wanted to go out with me then okay, I’m leaving.” You said tears flowing down your cheeks. “I’m not stopping you, please go. And here’s your fucking phone, great picture by the way. "  He said handing you the phone with the picture of you and Misha kissing in bed, the picture that proved it, now he just told you to leave, fuck, he was going to tell you he loved you but instead the whole phone fiasco ruined it. He watched you walk out the door slamming it behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up on Sunday with a headache from the alcohol and crying, you felt miserable all night so you cried most of the night and got very little sleep. the first thing you did was order coffee in hopes when room service comes with your coffee you can get woken up a bit ready for the last day of the con. You decided to check your phone as you waited for room service and noticed you had texts from Rich who was in the room next to Rob’s.

_Rich: are you okay? I heard the shouting what happened Y/N?_

_Rich: I know it seemed like I want information from you but I don’t I just heard you trying to defend yourself but Rob told you to leave I just want to make sure you’re okay_

_Rich: Good Morning how you doing after last night?_

You decided you should reply to Rich.

_You: Well I don’t know if you heard or Rob told you but he accused me of cheating and broke up with me , it’s all my fault I did something dumb and I’m single I guess oh and Rob said he never wanted to go out with me after I told him I loved him so not the best night I guess but I’m fine, just kind of bummed out because I genuinely love Rob and I royally fucked it up :/_

_Rich: what did you do? maybe I should talk to him for you_

_You: No Rich, just please don’t get involved._

 

At the con you successfully avoided Rob until lunch time, probably thanks to him trying to avoid you too, people could see something was up and Misha tried to get you to talk but you just asked him to leave you alone so he did. After lunch it was your panel and if course Rob and Rich were introducing you.

“And now please welcome to the stage the wonderful, the magnificent Y/N L/N!” Rich shouted and the band began to play.

“Thank you Rich.” You said with wide, fake, smile. They left the stage you avoided any eye contact with Rob. Half way through the panel you got a question you didn’t want to get.

“So I asked Rob this yesterday…” She started and you began thinking oh no but instead offered a gentle smile. “And his answer was quite special but what is one thing you love about him? Because you guys seem like amazing friends.” The girl said.

“I’d love to know his answer but my answer is I love that Rob is forgiving, like if I fuck up because I’m stupid and drunk he’d understand.” You said with a smile yes it was a spiteful answer but you were mad at him and more at yourself.

“Aw, his answer was that you’re just special, you even work with disabled kids in your spare time which just makes you amazing and that we should all love you.”

“Cute.” You said rolling your eyes involuntarily.

The panel lasted with a few questions about the cast and then of course someone had to bring up Rob again.

“I know you’re sick of us asking every con but supposedly people saw you holding hands with Rob and I was wondering are you guys together yet?” That was it you couldn’t take it anymore.

“You know I’ll answer honestly, no, and we won’t be. Sorry everyone but you’re never going to see me date Rob because we aren’t even good friends anymore he told me it was all a act and he was faking it, don’t believe everything you see kids, some people just fake it..” You said anger erupting, you felt like you’re about to cry. “And I don’t want to sound rude but please I beg of you stop bringing up Rob I’m sick of talking about him.” You said feeling like you we’re stabbed in the chest, at least now you were sure that you love him. You took one more question before Rich and Rob appeared on stage. When you saw Rich you were thankful it was over. “Oh thank god.” You said under your breath but the mic caught it and so did Rob. “That’s my qui to leave thank you and have a nice rest of the convention.” You said with a fake smile before turning around and sprinting off stage, you didn’t notice it but Rob’s eyes were fixed on you he watched you run off stage and wished he could follow you and hug you and say everything is okay but he was hurting, he heard what you said on stage about him and it pissed him off because you were the one who ruined everything for him.

You ran to the greenroom which luckily was empty you sat down at the table and began to cry uncomfortably. Misha, Rob and Rich walked in at the same time and they all saw you making their conversation die down suddenly. “Y/N, sweetie? Are you okay?” Misha said sitting down next to you and putting a hand on your back rubbing it in circles as Rob watched the interaction anger in his eyes.

“No, can you stop fucking getting near me, I hate you.” You chocked out through the tears standing up and leaving Misha followed you towards the door.

“Y/N.” He said softly but you ignored him. “Y/N.” He said sternly, he didn’t shout but it was loud enough to startle you and make you stop.

“Look you’ve been acting weird and now you hate me while all I try to do is comfort you? Please tell me why you’re acting like this.” He didn’t shout but he was mad.

“Can we not have this conversation in front of everyone?” You said quietly.

“We’re having this conversation because all of a sudden you hate me you hate /Rob/? Rob? Honestly Y/N what’s up with that one minute you say tell me you’re in love with him the next you two aren’t speaking? Are you two even still dating?” Misha said and you shut you’re eyes trying to make yourself stop crying.

“Uh… I can answer that, we’re not, we’re done.” Rob said answered from the couch.

“Why?” Misha questioned.

“Why do you think Misha?” You said causing Misha to realise why and you walked out the room even though you weren’t meant to without your handler. When you finally complete everything you had to that day you went back to the hotel and to your room. You successfully avoided everyone and the best part was that you were the only one flying to Vancouver as Misha was flying to see his wife and family. When you got to Vancouver you decided you’re moving out from Misha’s apartment so you just took your stuff and went to the set and decided you’re gonna live in your small trailer until you finish filming, next week.

The week of filming was excruciating. The hours were long and all you wanted to do was to go to LA, home, lie down in bed and cry. Honestly all it took was just a sad thought and you were in tears, Jared and Jensen were amazing to you, Misha told them about the fight and they agreed to be quite about it, and they didn’t tease you at all they actually tried to comfort you and invited you round a lot but you kept refusing until the last night. “Come on Y/N it’s your last day up here with us on set please join us for drinks in my trailer.” Jared said and you agreed. You had a nice night, some drinks got you speaking and it was nice to finally explain to someone everything that happened and how shitty you’ve been feeling over the last week. “You know I’ve always been the most fucking careful human, I’ve always been just a ball of pure anxiety, I mean even going to order something at Starbucks I practice the order fifty times in my head but Rob made me calm and fearless, I felt safe and then I had to screw it up by getting drunk and sleeping with Misha.” You said for the thousandth time, you were beating yourself up for it you wanted nothing more than to call Rob and apologies but you knew you can’t, he wouldn’t forgive you.

When you got back to LA it was Thursday and you realised you had some of Rob’s stuff lying around your house from the times he casually left stuff at yours, you boxed it all up and decided you have to call Rob.

“Hello?” He answered making you happy to hear his voice.

“Hi, I know probably the last thing you want to do is see me but I have some of your stuff at my house that you left and I was thinking when would you like to pick it up?” You asked careful not to say anything to anger him.

“Oh what stuff?” Rob asked.

“Um, I’ve got your jacket, your iPhone charger um, one of your t-shirts, a shirt, uh, oh and the book you gave me to read.”

“Oh okay, um I’m about to go on the plane for tomorrow’s con, so maybe after the con I’ll pick that up? Minus the book I told you I’ve read it, and it’s a good book, you should read it.” He said with small gaps for thinking between sentences.

“Okay yeah and I’ve read it, it’s amazing.” You explained.

“Oh? Really? It’s like over a thousand pages.” Rob said surprised.

“Yeah I know.” You giggled. “I’m a book nerd, I read fast plus I hate planes it’s relaxing to read on them you know go into a fictional world forget real life, I like that.” You said you felt so happy you and Rob were talking as if nothing happened maybe he was starting to forgive you.

“Yeah I like that about books too, anyway I need to go my flight is boarding, I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Bye Rob.” You said slightly saddened.

“Bye.” He said ending the call. You spent the rest of the day just thinking, why was Rob so nice now, did he forgive you? Was he just pretending? Did he miss you like you missed him? Or was it simply because he didn’t want to make a scene?


	7. Chapter 7

You arrived at the convention late in the evening on Friday, you decided to check the group chat to see what’s going on, the girls were recording videos of drunk greenroom baseball, you decided to go and join everyone. When you walked in everyone welcomed you, you couldn’t help to notice that Rob wasn’t in the room. Not too long after you arrived Rob and Rich walked back into the greenroom with bags of alcohol. “We bought more booze!” They announced and everyone cheered. Rob said hi to you as if nothing ever happened and it was a good night, you were friends? Maybe more acquaintances. But luckily you guys were fine.

Saturday went by smoothly, you spent lunch with Kim, Ruth and Rob, talking like normal. “No Rob you’re wrong. It was ‘no I am your father’ he never says Luke.” You said.

“I agree with Y/N on this one.” Kim backed you up.

“Fine I’ll check on YouTube.” Rob said pulling out his phone to check who was quoting star wars correctly.

“Y/N your photo ops start in five minutes we need to go.” Your handler said.

“Okay, but we’re gonna finish this discussion later.” You said standing up and leaving.

“Yeah okay, enjoy the ops.” Rob said as you walked away.

“Thanks bye.” You replied leaving the room.

After the photo ops you had a panel you went backstage and not too long after Rob and Rich were introducing you.

“Okay before we let Y/N get on with the panel I have a question for everyone is it Luke I am your father or no I am your father?” Rob said making you laugh shaking your head. Most people cheered for what the first option and Rob was happy he had won. “Ha! Told you.” He said making you laugh.

“Not so quickly let’s play a clip of it shall we?” You said pulling up the video on YouTube and it turned out you were right. You started to celebrate with a little dance and jump around stage and Rob pouted. You were happy to be able to do bits like that with him again. Your panel went by smoothly and after the panel you had some free time where you could chill, you were sitting talking with Rob about something when all of a sudden Rich came up to your face with his phone. “What the-” you started before he shouted “Dickchat!” And Rob laughed, “finally he’s doing it to someone else.” Rob said and Rich went up to him with the phone.

“What did you say?” Rich said putting the phone in Rob’s face.

“I- I said t-t-that I love Dickchat.” he said with a grin before you and Rob bursted out laughing.

The rest of the convention day went by quickly and you were excited to go to the bar after SNS. You were all sitting on a large booth, Rob was opposite you and Kim was next to you as you sat on the edge. You were just chatting away when someone poked your shoulder. “Y/N?” The person said and you looked at them to see your old buddy Max.

“Max! Oh my god.” You nearly screamed jumping up to hug him. “Sorry,” you apologised. “Anyway guys do you mind if my friend sits with us? If you want of course.” You said and everyone agreed, you introduced Max to everybody and he simply said “I’m sorry I’ll probably forget all you names when I have a couple drinks.” Making even laugh, Max always was a people pleaser.

“So what are you doing in Chicago?” Max asked you.

“Oh we’re all working.” You answered taking a swig of your beer.

“I need to get into acting if all you do is drink.” He said and you and Kim laughed as everyone else was having their own conversions.

“So what do you do?” Kim asked.

“ He’s a musician.” You said and Max playfully slapped you.

“I’m not.” He said.

“You are.”

“I’m not I’m a tour manager, I’m right now managing Green Day.” Max explained.

“Wow that impressive.” Kim said amazed.

“Yeah and he’s a musician.” You said dreamily.

“I’m not.” Max said looking at you accusingly. “She just thinks I am.” He added.

“Why does she think that?” Rob asked after silently listening to the conversation.

“Because he plays live music at clubs, he’s amazing.” You said.

“I’m not amazing.” Max said.

“True Robbie’s better but you’re a close second.” You said making Rob blush slightly but he was still disliking this interaction and your extremely flirty attitude towards this new guy.

“You play?” Max asked Rob with a genuine smile.

“Yeah, I’m in a band Louden Swain.” Rob said trying to look laid back but you could see he was uncomfortable around Max.

“That’s cool, where do you guys play?” Max asked.

“Oh at conventions, sometimes at random venues around the US mostly and some places around LA my other band the Station Breaks recently played at the attic sounds.” He said taking a drink of his beer.

“Awesome I play there a lot actually.” Max said.

“Funny I never met you.” Rob said looking down sort of spitefully.

“Yeah well I haven’t seen this girl in like what four months and we’re practically neighbours.” Max said putting an arm around you.

“Really?” Rob questioned lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah he lives on the same street, oh how’s Jessie?” You questioned Max about his long term boyfriend.

“We broke up.” Max said looking down sadly.

“Aw baby are you okay?” You asked hugging Max.

“Yeah, ate loads of ice cream watched some Rom Coms and read some books while crying so now I’m better.” Max said and you laughed slightly.

“Should’ve called me up I was doing the same thing.” You said before smashing a hand over your mouth.

“Really? Did you get back with-”

“Oh no, oh god no, I started dating someone new,” you said glancing to Rob who was intensely gazing at you and Max. “Um, yeah it was great for some time and then I fucked it up and spent like a week at work just crying in my trailer over a good book.” You said and Max gave you a hug.

“This is why we need to stay in touch more.” He said and you nodded, the conversation soon changed and the beers changed to shots.

“We will, we will rock you

We will we will rock you.” You, Kim, Max and Matt sang along to the music. You were looking straight at Rob smiling to him and he was smiling back as he applauded the four of you.

“Oooo.” You said as you heard the next song come on. “Max it’s our song.” You said and everyone looked at the two of you.

“Well then we have to sing along.” He said making everyone laugh.

“When I’m telling a story  
And you find it boring your thinking of something to say  
You’ll go along with and then drop it  
And you Humiliate me, in front of our friends.”

You start in the middle of the first verse, laughing after the verse.

Then I’ll use that voice what you find annoyin’  
And say something like  
“Intelligent input darlin’ why don’t you just have another beer then?”

Everyone was smiling including Rob who you were looking at.

“Then you call me a bitch”

Then you did something stupid on “you” you pointed to Rob but luckily no one but Rob really noticed it.

“ and everyone we’re with will be embarrassed,  
And I won’t give a shit”

You rolled your eyes along with the words using gestures as if you and Max were performing the song.

“You said I must eat so many lemons,  
Cause I am so bitter  
I said "I’d rather be with your friends mate,  
Cause they are much fitter”

You pointed to Max for the “you” when for the “friends” you pointed around the group with smirk and Kim just said “yep I’m fitter.” Making everyone laugh.

“Yes it was childish  
And you got aggressive  
And I must admit that I was a bit scared,  
But it gives me thrills to wind you up.”

Now you were looking at Rob again who decided it was enough. Max had a arm around you and it was frustrating Rob.

“My fingertips are holding onto the  
Cracks in our foundations,  
And I know that I should let go,  
But I can’t.”

“Sorry to interrupt but I’m going to the hotel bye everyone.” Rob said standing up and getting out as fast as possible.

“He has a nice ass.” Max said watching Rob walk away.

“Back off he’s hers.” Kim said to Max.

“You like him?” Max asked.

“I love him but got drunk and cheated and now he’s walking away in a strop I’m sorry but I’m going to follow him I’ll talk to you later Max okay? Bye everyone.” You said standing up and following Rob.

“Rob!” You shouted once you were outside but he just kept walking so you began running after him. “Rob!” You shouted again. “Robert Patrick Benedict!” You shouted and he stopped.

“You know my middle name?” He questioned.

“Of course I know your middle name Rob, I know your mom’s name is Vivian, your dad was a dick and your older sister is called Amy and your brothers name is called Matt and apparently he’s ridiculously tall, you love the Bachelor and when you met Eddie Vedder you asked someone to ask him for a cigarette but Eddie heard you and handed you a cigarette, funny thing you don’t smoke. You told me all this Rob, I know you.”

“I can’t believe you remember that.” He said with his hands in his pockets looking down at his shoes.

“Of course I do, why did you storm out and leave?” You asked him and he looked up.

“God damn Y/N do you think I like watching you flirt with Max? Of course I left.”

“Me? Flirting with- wait a second is that why you’re in a mood? I would never date Max.” You said slightly laughing at the absurd suggestion, I mean Max kept talking about hot guys in the bar and about his ex boyfriend plus he checked Rob out.

“Oh I’m sorry of course you wouldn’t date Mr green day tour manager, oh and he’s a musician isn’t that great, he’s also hot and young I mean jackpot.” Rob said angrily.

“Yeah he’s pretty dreamy I don’t understand why you aren’t dating him yet I mean even when you were leaving he said you have a hot ass.”

“Wait what?” Rob said confused.

“He’s gay! Like full on we went to pride last year together I can show you the photos of him kissing a guy while wearing rainbow everything gay.” You said breathing out a deep sigh and Rob started to chuckle shaking his head.

“Wow so you think I have a chance?” Rob asked and you playfully slapped his arm. “I’ll take that as a no.” He said with a smile.

“Rob?” You didn’t really know what you were about to say.

“Hm?” He questioned.

“Can we talk? About us?” You questioned quietly looking down at your feet. Rob bought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it with a sigh.

“Y/N…” He said with a sigh.

“Okay I get it you don’t want to talk about this, let’s go back to being fake friends.” You said lifting your hands up in defeat.

“You think I’m faking it? Y/N I love spending time with you, you make me laugh more than anyone else, I’m not faking our friendship.”

“Then do you want to go back to my room and watch a movie, as friends?” You asked hopefully.

“Definitely.” He said and the two of you walked back to the hotel. So you went back to your room with Rob to watch a movie as friends, you decided it wasn’t weird to lay in together watching a movie as friends so you did, the next morning you woke up cuddled up against Rob who’s arm was around you as he slept, you began to move and get your phone off the night stand to check the time accidentally waking Rob up in the process.

  
“Morning.” He said with a sexy morning voice that made you crazy but you had to act casual.

“Shit! It’s nearly 9 o'clock we have to be downstairs soon.” You said in panic. “Oh yeah and good morning.” You added in a more calmly making Rob chuckle.

“You’re so cute when you’re rushing, good night.” Rob said pulling the covers back up and closing his eyes again.

“Benedict you have to get out of bed.” You said pulling the covers off and ignoring his comment.

“Five more minutes.” He said pulling the covers back up.

“No.” You said taking the covers completely off him and dragging them to the bathroom with you.

  
“Ugh, fine.” You heard from the other side of the door. “I’ll see you downstairs Y/N, bye.” He shouted so you heard him.

“Bye.” You shouted back as you began to brush your teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please don’t kill me… but yes Rob smokes weed in this AU, basically I wrote this while watching “A little help” so it’s heavily based on the scene where Rob’s character is smoking weed and I even used some of the movies script, anyway personally I feel like Rob definitely has smoked weed because loads of his songs mention being high and he has talked about smoking it at a con i went to so I don’t think he’s out of character but I mean everyone has their own opinion.

After the convention was over you were happy to finally be home and be able to relax. You were sitting on your bed on your phone when all of a sudden there was a power outage, you soon realised there was a power outage on your whole street. “I have ice cream in the freezer, cold beer in the fridge and no electricity anyone volunteer to come over and help me eat it before it all melts?” You tweeted it didn’t take long for you to start getting replies from fans saying they’ll join you. Briana even responded with “ice cream? I want to come I wish I lived closer :,(” and then surprisingly Misha replied “Pick me! Pick me! I want to join.” His reply made you laugh and then you noticed that Rob had replied with “I volunteer as tribute.” You decided to text him asking if he actually wanted to join you and he said sure so you decided to wait for him to come to your house. It didn’t take him long to show up. “Ooo candles how romantic.” He joked seeing your living room lit by candles.

“Shut up its for light seeing that there’s no power.” You said making him smile. “Okay pick your poison but dibs on the (your favourite flavour) ice cream.” You said to Rob showing him the contents of your freezer. Once he chose one you retreated back to your couch with Rob and took a selfie together to commemorate the moment posting it on Twitter with the caption. “Look who showed up to eat ice cream with me.” And of course you tagged Rob. You spent the next hour or so just talking, about books, movies just random stuff.

“So we’re out of ice cream and beer.” You said as you drank your last sip of beer.

“Anything else you have that we can eat or drink?” Rob asked making you laugh.

“Sadly no.”

“Well I have beer and electricity back home at mine want to come over?” Rob offered.

“Sure, but wait can you drive ?” You questioned and he waved you off.

“It’ll be fine.” He said making you laugh. You two got to his and decided to watch some TV halfway through Rob said he’s going out for a smoke. It surprised you that Rob smokes you could’ve sworn he told you he doesn’t smoke cigarettes but you didn’t question it in fact after a few minutes of contemplating it you decided one cigarette wouldn’t hurt so you took the pack you bought after your break up with Rob out of your purse and went outside into Rob’s garden to join him. He was sitting in a beautiful wooden gazebo located at the top of the garden and lit by some nice flood lights. “Hello?” You said walking into to the wooden gazebo to see Rob just lighting a spliff.

 

  
You made him jump and pull it away from his mouth saying “oh my god, hey, hi, you scared me.” While blowing out the smoke and waving it away with his hand.

“Sorry, I just came out here for a beer and a smoke, but the other kind.” You said showing him your cigarette.

“Ah a little impromptu degeneracy festival. That’s excitin.” He said with a small laugh making you laugh. “Come on up.” He added tapping the bench besides him. You sat down next to him as he bought the splif up to his lips and then offered it to you by making the “mm?” Noise.

“Mm.” You made the similar noise but one of denying as put your beer down next to you. “No thanks pot makes me kinda paranoid.” You explained before looking at Rob’s hand that was still holding it in front of you and you said “alright.” And went to grab it. As Rob breathed out what he had in his mouth with a small chuckle and you bought the solid to your mouth. He turned around as of he was looking at the house. “Shit Y/N look your mom! Oh god.” He said making you immediately blow out and start looking around in panic. Before you looked at Rob who was grinning and you began laughing, he tricked you, the two of you started laughing hysterically as you said “god damn it.”

“Wow you start off paranoid.” He said slowly containing his laughter.

You looked down and said “oh no, that’s all I need in my life right now for my mother to come to LA and catch me smoking pot.” You said passing the spliff over to Rob.

“What could she do? What could she possibly do to you at this point in your life?” Rob asked calmly putting the spliff up to his lips.

“I don’t know. More of the same I guess.” You said accepting the spliff back from Rob and smoking some more before giving it back to Rob who sucked some in before looking up into the sky, or more the gazebo roof and blowing out. “I mean what does your mom know you smoke?” You asked and he looked at you with a grin.

“Ha!” He said before chuckling. “God, no. She’d pass out.” He said throwing away the butt of the spliff as you drank some beer. “And on the way down she’d call the FBI.” He added making you both laugh. “No, I’ve always kept my weed stash well hidden.” He said fiddling with his lighter. “Just right next to my kiddie porn.” He said with a small hand gesture whole saying"right next to" before looking back down at his lighter, you waited a beat before speaking again.

“You don’t have kiddie porn.” You said drinking a bit of beer.

“No…” He said lighting the lighter and then letting go and just watching the flame before sitting up properly. “Not kiddie.” He added as you put you beer down. “I don’t know what’s the cut off?” He asked with a grin, making you raise your eyebrows as he laughed at your expression. “Stop it. You’re making me wonder.” You said with a small grin and he chuckled lightly. “No, no, I’m just a mid level perv, nothing exceptional.” He said leaning on the banister of the gazebo with his elbow so he was now sitting facing you. “Although, I guarantee you every man worries what his wife will find in his closet if he drops dead one day.” He added with a small grin.

“Well now I’m intrigued.”

“Oh nothing special just a shrine for Misha, Jared and Jensen.” He said making you laugh. “In the middle there’s the picture of you and Misha in bed to show how much better he is than me.” Rob added and you looked down.

  
“Rob…” you started before he interjected.

“Sorry, it’s the weed, they should make this stuff illegal.” He said making you laugh slightly before there was moment of silence. “Can I admit something because I’m stoned?” Rob asked and you nodded. “Okay so, I’m still fu- really annoyed that you cheated on me and I’m really upset because of it and I feel like I can never trust you again but I’m tired of being angry at you I’m tired of being upset, of seeing you upset, you’re one of my best friends you can always make me laugh and I want to go back to how it was before you cheated, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Robbie.” You said and he shifted closer to you, out his hand under your chin prompting you to look up at him as you two began to kiss. It was all okay again.

“Can we pretend I never broke up with you and you never cheated?”

“Definitely.” You said leaning on to kiss him again. “Rob, don’t get me wrong I love kissing you and I’ve missed kissing you but both me and you we taste like ash trays can I go inside and brush my teeth.” You said and Rob started to laugh.

“Yeah let’s go.” He said and the two of you stood up he put a arm around your shoulder and you leaned into his touch it just felt right.

The next morning you woke up alone in Rob’s bed, you looked around the room for any sign of Rob but the only thing you could see was the mix of yours and Rob’s clothes on the floor, you collected all your clothes and got dressed before putting all of Rob’s clothes in his laundry basket, that was in the same place as back when you spent nearly every night at his house, then you ventured to find Rob, you walked around the whole house, you finally found him, he was sitting outside in the wooden gazebo playing the guitar and singing when you got closer you could hear he’s singing help you.

  
“You can dream it went a different way  
Close your eyes and fly the lie away  
Rewrite the ending of the play” he sang before strumming the rod as you walked up to the entrance and leaned in the doorway watching him as he looked up.

“Wow you should be in a band.” You said and he laughed slightly.

“Do you want breakfast? I think I have some-”

“No thanks I was thinking I’ll head home check if the powers back if it isn’t then go to (Best Friends Name) house and put the contents of my fridge and freezer in hers before it all melts.” You said still learning on the side of the gazebo.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

“Is everything okay Rob?” You asked noticing he’s acting different. All he did was shut his eyes and mouth tightly as if he was trying not to cry and nodded.

“Rob what’s wrong?” You asked standing up straight.

“I got a call this morning around seven,” he said putting the guitar to one side and rubbing his hand over his face as if he was trying to hold himself together. “My mom- my mom had a stroke,”

“Oh god Rob.” You said as you walked up to him to hug him.

“She’s in hosp-” he said but couldn’t finish the sentence because he just broke down and you put a hand over his shoulder and his head as he leaned into you upper body.

  
You tried to comfort him best you could, you didn’t know what to do or say so you just tries to comfort him. “Is she in Missouri? You asked and Rob nodded. "Okay this is what we’re gonna do I’m gonna go home and check if my kitchen is flooded because of a defrosted freezer your gonna go inside and pack, I’ll book your flight and everything come back and take you to the airport and you’re flying to Missouri.”

“No…” He said quietly.

“Why not?” You asked.

“We’re finally happy together again, I don’t want to leave-”

“Rob, your mom is in hospital, that’s more important than us.” Yous said letting go of him and holding his hand.

“You’re still wearing it.” He said with a small smile the “it” he was referring too was a cheap leather bracelet that you were wearing. He bought it you when you two were at the beach, one of the small stores there was selling bracelets and you decided to do the most cheesy thing ever, he bought you one and you bought him one, they were identical and subtle enough for no one to know you two were going out. On the inside in sharpie both of you wrote the date that you guys met because it was a day neither of you wanted to forget.

"Of course, and you’re still wearing it too.” You pointed out.

“Of course.” He said nodding slightly. “Come with me.” He said quietly looking up at you after a moment of silence.

“I’ll try I’ll see when I have work next if they don’t need me to film the next episode soon then I’ll come with you okay, I’ll call you once I book the tickets okay?”

“Okay.” He said and you walked away pulling your fingers away from his as he sat their starring forwards in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

The plane finally landed in Missouri. You weren’t due to be back on Supernatural for another month so you were able to join Rob, you were waiting for a taxi so you could go straight to the hospital, personally you would rather go straight to a hotel but you didn’t say anything because you knew how important it was to go see Rob’s mom. “So I was thinking,” You started. “Hm?”

“What are we doing? I mean do you want me to wait outside the room with the bags, not go in the hospital at all, or go in with you?” You asked and Rob thought about it for a second.

“Well, I don’t want to pressure you into anything but I’d love if you went in with me, met my mom and sister but I know it’s a lot especial since we only just got back together.”

“I thought we were gonna forget we broke up for a bit.” You said making him smile and nod.

“Yeah but I understand if you want to take it slow.”

“I’m okay with going with you.”

“Awesome thank you, I love you.” He said and both of you realised what he said. “I-I mean I, I I”

“I love you too.” You said and pecked his cheek.

“That’s great because I’m sorry of- I just don’t want to pressure you into- because- you know you don’t have to say it- but if you want to I’m happy- it’s just I mean it - but , fuck I’m doing the thing- I’m sorry.” He said moving his hands around frantically like him and Roch always joke about.

“Wow I’ve known you for ages and this is the first time I’ve seen you genuinely do the Rob bit that you and Rich always act like you do all the time.”

“What can I say, I’m an akward human.” He said making you giggle.

“My akward human.” You said with a smile and you two kissed again. “Oh I have a question what are we doing in public?”

“Well no one expects us to be in Missouri right now so we don’t really have to be that careful, and I mean of someone catches us well I guess we’ll have to tell fans eventually.”

“Sounds good as long as I can kiss you I’m happy.” You said making him smile. When the taxi pulled up under the hospital you could feel Rob stiffen, he was definitely scared of what condition his mom was in. You gave his hand a squeeze in order to comfort him, you walked into the hospital pulling your small carry on suitcase behind you as you ventured through the hospital. When you finally reached the room the lady at reception told you Rob’s mum was in you could feel Rob’s fear. “Rob, look at me it’s okay, look you had a stroke and you’re fine now and your mom will be too okay?” You said and he nodded before knocking on the door. “I’ll take the bags you go in.” You said as you heard someone say come in. Rob pushed the door open, holding it for you as you two walked in. “Hello.” You said awkwardly to the three women in the room. “Hi.” Rob said walking over to the bed. “How is she?” Rob asked looking over at the women standing who was probably the doctor.

“Who are you?” The woman asked.

“I’m her son.” He said and the doctor looked at the person in the chair probably Amy. “He’s my brother.” Amy said.

“Well she’s okay, recovering well, she has her speech back which is a great sign, she has slight blurry vision and sadly can’t move her legs but I pressume a little physiotherapy and she’ll be back to normal.” The dr explained.

“Thank you doctor.” Rob said before turning to face you.

“Amy this is Y/N my girlfriend, Y/N this is my sister Amy." Rob said.

"Pleasure to meet you.” You said.

“Likewise it’s great to meet the reason Rob has been Mr smiles lately.” Amy said making you smile. “So~ you guys have to tell me everything now.” Amy said.

“Oh god.” Rob said rolling his eyes and sitting down on the chair next to Amy as you stood leaning against the wall.

“What did I do?” Rob asked confused raising his hands in protest.

“Well for one rolled your eyes and two look at your poor girlfriend carrying the bags and standing while you sit.” Amy explained.

“Oh no thanks, I’m fine .” You protested.

“Come on Y/N you can sit on my lap.” He said and you laughed out loud.

“Yeah no I don’t want that to be the first thing your mom sees.” You said.

“Fine then sit I’ll stand.” Rob said standing up.

“I’m fine standing.” You said but Rob wasn’t having it he walked over to you and tried picking you up as you pushed him away you all three of you were laughing. Rob finally picked you up bridal style as you wiggled your legs protesting.“Benedict put me down!” You said and he laughed.

“No.” Was all he answered and you pouted. “You’re so cute when you pout you know that?” He said and you flipped him off making him and Amy laugh before he decided to peck your lips and put you down on the chair.

“Ah kids crazy in love.” You heard a voice say and all your heads shot to look at Rob’s mom.

“Hi mom.” Rob said turning around and walking up closer to the bed where she was.

“Hi Robby, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to see you.” He said with a soft smile.

“If I knew you’d come so quickly I think I would’ve had strokes more often.” She said with a small laugh making Rob chuckle.

“Mom, don’t say that you know it’s hard for me to come.” Rob said apologetically.

“I know, I know, but you could at least call more.” She said.

“Mom I call you at least twice a week my life isn’t that interesting to talk more.”

“And yet I still didn’t know about the girl who just made you giggle like a little boy and act like a teenager.” She said with a huff.

“I was going to tell you but we were just seeing how things go, if it helps her parents don’t know anything, anyway mom this is Y/N.” He said and you stood up to say hello.

“I may have slightly blurry vision right now but wow you’re just gorgeous.” She said looking at you.

“Well I definitely know now that all of Rob’s good looks come from his mom.” You said with a smile making her smile.

“Oh aren’t you just a sweetheart.” She said with a smile. You stayed at the hospital another mostly listening to Rob talk with his sister and mom. You were sitting on a chair slightly nodding off from the long day. You did end up falling asleep on the chair, Rob only noticed when his mom asked “So let’s talk about you and Y/N how did you guys meet?” She asked and Rob looked over at you.

“At work, oh that’s why she’s been so quiet, I guess I’m going to have to take her to the hotel.”

“Hotel? Are you insane? You guys can stay at home.” His mom said.

“Mom-“

"No mom, Rob take your wonderful girlfriend home, there’s load’s of food, Amy and her family are in the guest bedroom so you have to go in your old room.”

“Oh god.” Rob said making Amy laugh. “Okay can I have the keys or something.”

“Mark is home I’ll ring him he’ll open the door for you.” Amy explained.

“Okay thanks.” Rob said walking over to you. “Y/N, baby, wake up .” He said lightly shaking your shoulder, you opened your eyes slightly and smiled at him. “We’re going home okay?” Rob said and you made a confused expression.

“To LA? We just flew like give hours I’m tired Rob.” You moaned.

“No to my mom’s house.” Rob said as you stretched.

“Does this mean I get loads of blackmail on you for conventions?” You said with a sly smile .

“No I’ll blindfold you so you don’t see my room.” He said and you mouthed “kinky” to him being careful that his sister and mom don’t know what you said. Rob burst out laughing and you followed him in laughter leaving his mom and sister to just watch the interaction.

“Anyway it was lovely meeting you both, but I’m tired and just want to go to sleep.” You said with a smile.

Rob’s mom’s house was really pretty, Mark, Amy’s husband let you in, he seemed really nice. Rob showed you round the house, it was a four bedroom house, Rob’s room, Rob’s mom’s room, the guest bedroom that used to be Rob’s brothers Matt’s room but got made into a guest bedroom and Amy’s room. Rob’s room wasn’t anything out of the ordinary although you did make small jokes about the shelf of U2 and Radiohead albums at which he replied “it’s a good band!” His love for the bands making you laugh. You and Rob ordered pizza for everyone and it came home around the time Amy did. You were sitting on one of the two couches in the living room snuggled up in to Rob’s side under a blanket because it was a bit cold opposite you were Mark and Amy in a similar position except their four year old daughter Circa was also there snuggling into Amy’s side. “She is so cute.” You said about Circa.

“Have you seen Jack yet? He’s six months old.” Amy asked.

“Yeah Mark had him in his arms when he opened the door, he’s adorable.” You said with a grin.

“Can we have a normal conversation not just talk about how cute our children are?” Mark asked picking up a slice of pizza.

“Fine so guys tell me how you met, not just work that’s a boring answer.” Amy said making you laugh slightly as you looked at Rob who was grinning.

“Well I was on Supernatural and with that come conventions so I was added to them, and on the day I arrived Rob overslept so the first time we met was probably recorded and put in YouTube.” You said picking up your drink.

“Okay I’ll find it and play it at your wedding.” Amy said and you nearly choked on your water.

“Amy what the hell? Please relax with all this.” Rob said sternly obviously he was as uncomfortable about this topic as you were.

“Sorry it’s just not every day my little brother is in a happy long term relationship, wait how long have you been dating?” Amy asked.

“Around three months.” Rob said.

“Aww, anyway okay so how long are you staying in Missouri?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t know I’ll be in Missouri till this morning I guess as long as we can.” Rob said rubbing your shoulder slowly with the hand he had around you.

“Well mom will want you to stay forever.” Amy said making Rob chuckle.

“Yeah probably not that long, Y/N needs to go back to filming and we have convention so forever is out of question.”

“I’m actually surprised you guys came. I mean I know you would come but not this quickly.”

“All thanks to this wonderful woman.” Rob said tilting his head in your direction.

“Really?” Amy questioned.

“Yeah, I woke up and Rob told me what happened I was sort of at loss for words like I had literally no idea what to do so I told Rob to pack and that I was buying him a plane ticket to come here but then he insisted that I would come with him so I did.” You explained yawning at the end. Not too long after you and Rob decided to go to bed after such a long and eventful day.


	10. Chapter 10

“Rob she’s a teenager!” Amy whispered to Rob, they both woke up early and Amy asked if she could talk to him… by talking she meant whisper shout.

“She’s not a teenager! And I love her.” Rob whispered back, pissed.

“She’s a child, I mean I nearly killed her suggesting you two will get married.”

“Anyone would Amy! She just met everyone out of no where, and now you’re talking about marriage? Anyone would have a stroke- oh god I didn’t- I wasn’t talking about mom in any way.” Rob began to stutter his anxiety sky rocketing once again.

“I know Rob, and still maybe she isn’t as serious about this as you, she’s in it for something.”

“She’s not in it for anything Amy! If she was some kind of gold digger she would be dating Misha Collins.”

“Isn’t he married?”

“Yeah but he’s in a open relationship and he used to have a thing for Y/N, but that doesn’t matter, so see she’s a normal, nice woman.”

“Doesn’t change her age.”

“Give her a chance Ame, please.”

“Okay I have an idea, we’re going to the zoo today with the kids before we enter Mark and I will have to quickly go home because we forget something but the kids really want to go to the zoo let’s see how your teenager handles that.”

“Are you really playing games now?”

“Scared Robbie?”

“No, fine, god do your little test I bet she’ll do fine.” Rob said annoyed.

You woke up without Rob in the bed, so you ventured downstairs to see him sitting at the dinning room table with a coffee on his phone, from his posture you could tell something was wrong. But he blamed it on a headache, you and Rob joined Amy, Mark and the kids in going to the zoo but it ended up being mostly you, Rob and the kids because Mark and Amy forgot something at home but it was fun Rob took loads of pictures of you playing with the kids and you took loads of him with the kids it was a fun day out, even though you ended up having to change Jack’s diaper which stank. After going to the zoo you went to see Rob’s mom at the hospital who was doing a lot better. She was now talking a lot more, she told you stories about Rob, you laughed at how dorky Rob was as a kid while he blushed and got all flustered, you stayed till around dinner time, you and Rob went to a nice diner to get food, it was a lovely evening. You got a taxi back to the house and relaxed for a while. In the evening you were scrolling through Twitter when you stumbled on some pictures of you, Rob and the kids in the zoo, everyone was questioning who’s kids they were and if you and Rob were together. “Rob?” You said to get his attention. He was lying on the couch with you but his head was resting on the opposite end.

“Hm?” He hummed urging you to carry on.

“I was scrolling through Twitter and well people think we’re secretly in a relationship and have kids.”. You said in a slightly worried tone and he began laughing. “It’s not funny.” You said with a pout as Rob sat up and pecked your pout.

“It kinda is, I mean we haven’t known each other long enoough to have either of them.”

“I know, but now everyone thinks-”

“Screw what everyone thinks, anyway you look cute as a mum holding Circa’s hand.” he commented with a smile looking at the photos.

“You’re holding her hand too, and pushing Jack’s stroller, you’d be a awesome dad.” You said thinking about kids, kids weren’t really ever in the life plan for you, you wanted to focus on your career but kids were cute and Rob would be a amazing dad.

“Have you ever thought about it? Yanno having kids.” Rob asked.

“I mean who hasn’t, the plan for me originally was no kids just focus on my career but I don’t know, what about you?”

“I- I always wanted kids a girl and a boy.”

“You can’t control their gender.”

“Yeah I know, but it would be perfect, on of each.” Rob said and you began thinking about his family vs yours especially your siblings. Your siblings were less loving then his they all moved out as fast as possible and never called again while his family was close. “Y/N?” You heard Rob’s voice pulling you out your trance.

“I’m sorry I need some air.” You said standing up and walking out into the garden. Rob of course followed you out.

“I’m sorry for bringing kids up…” He said looking down at his shoes.

“No it’s not that.” You assured him.

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked while putting a blanket over you as you were shivering.

“My family- well my siblings and I weren’t close and I hated it, it was like we all lived together but we never talked and after we all moved out we haven’t talked.”

“Aw baby…” Rob said embracing you.

“No don’t pity me I don’t even know my brother’s favourite movie, or job, hey no one knows I’m a actor so at least they aren’t begging money off of me.” You shrugged. “Anyway it’s really nice back here.” You said looking around.

“Yeah…” Rob said mid thought. “Follow me.” He said grabbing your hand and pulling you a certain direction.

“Where are we going?” You asked with a smile.

“No questions just follow me.” He said with a large grin.

“Okay?” You asked with a small laugh. You followed Rob through the garden to a large tree on the edge of a lake. Rob pulled down a ladder from the too tested it’s strength and the two of you climbed up. There was a small platform at the top that the two of you lay on starting up at the stars. “This is beautiful.” You said to Rob as his arm was around you and you cuddled into his side.

“I thought you’d like it.” He said rubbing your shoulder lightly. “Before my dad left he built this, it was meant to be a tree house… But it never got finished.” He said with a sad tone you hugged him trying to comfort him.

“Maybe one day, you can make this into a tree house for your kids.” You said looking up at him as he looked down at you.

“I’d like that.” Rob said. The two if you lay together starring up for a while before Rob sat up and you have him a puzzled look. He took his shirt off revealing the upper body that made you wild- wait what is he doing.

“Rob if you think I’m gonna have sex in a tree-” you started and he laughed.

“No, I just remembered there’s a rope tied to this tree and I’m jumping in the lake.” He said with a boyish from as he climbed down the tree.

“Rob wait.” You said stopping him. “I want to jump too.” You added following him down as he chuckled. He took off his jeans and you took off your t-shirt and jeans and the two of you were just standing there in your underwear. Rob was the first one to jump in, you recorded him jumping in the lake and shout “your turn!” And you put the phone on the side took the rope and swung into the water with a big splash laughing when you got back to the top. “Now that was awesome!” You said as Rob swam closer to you.

“I love you.” He said kissing you as the two of you attempted to stay afloat, “I love you too Robbie.” You began splashing each other with water and laughing like children. “I am so cold.” He said after a while. “Me too.” You said and the two of you swam to shore. Then you two got out and realised you don’t have towels. “Wait I want to remember today forever.” Rob said as you two took a selfie with front flash on, the two of you soaked him topless and you in your bra, the two of you with grins. “Put this on.” Rob said giving you his T-shirt.

“What about you?” You questioned.

“Well I don’t mind walking into my house in just boxers but I think you’d prefer to wear something loose to cover yourself up.”

“You’re the best.” You said pecking Rob’s cheek. “Wait I want a selfie too.” You said pulling out your phone and taking a selfie similar to the one Rob took but you were wearing his T-shirt in this one. You went back into the house and while Rob was taking a shower you were looking all your selfies with Rob all the amazing memories with him, you wanted to post one to show off your happiness but also you didn’t want anyone to judge your relationship, Rob walked back in, in his pyjamas and you smiled at him. “Can I post the selfie we took?” You asked him as he jumped into bed next to you looking at your phone.

“I don’t mind, we sure do look cute, what’s the caption.” He asked.

“Well I was thinking something like we don’t have kids but when we see a lake we turn into ones. You know targeting all the rumours.”

“That’s perfect.” He said with a smile and you posted it.

The next morning you checked your social media quickly and you saw that after you feel asleep Rob posted a selfie of you and him pulling funny faces, he captioned it “@Y/T/H I swear we’re always children not only when we’re jumping into lakes.” You replies with “@Robenedict you’re not wrong” you scrolled past what people were saying and there was barely any hate, you looked to your side to look at your sleeping boyfriend and you decided to cuddle into his side, happy with how you’re life turned out.


	11. Chapter 11

You were back on the set of Supernatural but this time it was different, Rob was with you, Chuck was back on the show. It was great, you stayed together in a hotel room you hung out together and with your friends, you and Misha were back to being close friends again. And everything was great, the fans now suspected you and Rob of dating because of the selfies and photos of you in Missouri but the two of you couldn’t care less, you even went on a few dates in Vancouver together. You were currently getting ready to go to VanCon, the plus was that you didn’t have to fly anywhere because you were already in Vancouver the minus was now there was loads of fans in the city and you and Rob had to be careful. You, Rob, Adam and David took a cab to the hotel where the con was and went to get ready for the Friday, you were participating in karaoke so you all got into the costumes and had a blast afterwards you went for drinks and back to your hotels, it felt so normal to sleep in the same bed as Rob now you wished it was like this all the time especially back in LA. “I’ve been thinking.” Rob said after you were cuddling on silence for a while.

“About?” You asked.

“Us, this, and how much I love nights like this, with you.”

“Me too this is amazing.” You said.

“When we’re back in LA do you want to move in with me, I mean you don’t have to but-”

“I’d love to.” You said stopping what would become a nervous rant. He smiled at you. This was perfect.

On Saturday at the con you were excited for your panel, you loved the panels you got to tell awesome stories. You got so many great questions and the fans were amazing as always. A shy girl walked up to the mic and asked you. “What was your favourite thing you did over the summer break?” That made your mind go over all the amazing moments with Rob, you smiled at the thought of all of them.

“Hm that’s a tough one.” You said . “Okay this one is one of my favourites but I can’t choose a definite favourite because this was the best summer of my life, but I was with my boyfriend,” You decided you can tell a story about you and Rob if you don’t use Rob’s name. “And it was date night, basically we have date night at least once a month, and well he told me we’re going to a diner and to dress casual so I did, then we walked out the house and his sister’s pickup truck was parked outside and in the back were pillows and blankets, basically what he did was he borrowed the truck and made the back cozy, and I was already excited when I saw this and I thought right we’re gonna chill somewhere in the truck but no, he took me to a drive in cinema, we watched out favourite movie while having a picnic and cuddling session in the back of this pickup truck, then we drove to a random field in the middle on nowhere and we lay in the back looking up at the stars.” You said and the crowd aw’d “and then some R-rated content.” You added with a cheeky grin and the audience laughed. “But yeah that was definitely one of the best summer moments.” You said and then you saw Rob and Rich come on stage. “We heard you were talking about your sex life.” Rich said and you laughed along with the fans. “Yeah Y/N we don’t need to know what you and your boyfriend get up to.” Rob said with a sly smile making you and the fans laugh again.

“The two of you are just jealous.” You said shooting them a wink.

“Very much so.” Rob said.

“So if I get a pick-up truck and-” Rich started.

“No Rich.” You shut him down the audience laughing throughout the whole interaction. The rest of the con was amazing but the best feeling was on Sunday evening knowing you don’t need to pack and get in a plane but instead you could lay in bed with Rob.

“So maybe we should make it public?” You said it you were referring to was your relationship with Rob.

“As I said I don’t think there’s any harm in it, on the contrary we can kiss whenever, wherever then.” Rob said with a smile.

“We do that anyway only time we don’t is during cons.” You pointed out.

“I know but I want to kiss you at cons.”

“I want to kiss you at cons too.” You said pecking his lips. “Anyway in other news I’m going to get changed into my pyjamas,” You said standing up and walking to the bathroom. “Oh Rob?” You added .

“Hm?” He hummed letting you know he’s listening.

“Can you put my phone on charge it’s on my side of the bed.” You said and he proceeded to plug in your phone in the process he saw the notifications on your lock screen. “Who’s the g spot?” Rob questioned.

“Huh?” You said walking out the bathroom. “Oh um the g-spot that’s my and the girls group chat.”

“G-spot?” He questioned raising a eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.

“It’s so the guys will never find it.” You said walking over to look at the messages on your phone.

“Well I found it,” Rob said with a shit eating grin as he rested his head in your shoulder.

“That’s because you’re good at finding it.” You said biting your lip and turning to face him.

“uh-huh, I bet I can find it right now ?” Rob said playfully as you lay facing each other.

“Why don’t you try.” You said and suddenly he was on top of you his lips smashing into yours.

* * *

 

You were finally back in the hotel room after a long day at work you and Rob were exhausted so you opted for a quite night of wine, pizza and movies. However the movies were more background noise as you and Rob talked taking moments to look at the screen. “So when we get back how are we gonna do this moving in together thing?” You asked snuggled into Rob’s side.

“Well I though maybe we’d move into my place because it’s a nice large house while your place is a nice small apartment.” Rob said and you nodded.

“Yeah I prefer your place.” You said.

“Awesome.” Rob said before a moment of silence during which the two of you looked back at the TV.

“So.” You started as you walked your fingers up his arm and his hand traced the side of your arm lovingly.

  
“Hm?” He hummed in response.

“Remember our talk a few days ago about making us official, I think it’s about time we do.” You said looking up at him to see him smile.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah I want everyone to know you’re mine.” You said with a grin and he chuckled lightly.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine too.” He said. “So how should we do it?” He asked excitedly.

“Hm well the classic thing to do would be a selfie but the world has already seen out selfies maybe something a bit more intimate and special?” You suggested.

“I know the perfect intimate and special picture.” He said picking up him phone and scrolling to find a photo.

“Rob!” You shouted slapping his arm as you looked at the picture he took of you, half naked.

“What?” He asked laughing. “I think it’s a very special and intimate pictures that I love.” He said laughing with a shit eating grin.

“I swear to god Benedict all those pictures you have of me on your phone are gonna end up being seen by our friends when they steal your phone.” You said shaking you’re head.

“I know for a fact you have pictures of me too don’t play all innocent.” He accused you.

“Of course I have beautiful pictures of my beautiful boyfriend who believes posting nudes he took of me online is a good idea to announce our relationship.” You said making Rob laugh.

“Well you have any better ideas?” He asked.

“Actually I do, wait let me find the picture.” You said scrolling through your camera roll to find a certain picture of you and Rob.

  
“Wow that’s beautiful, you’ve filtered it all up and everything.” Rob said.

“Yeah I love that picture.” You said.

“So we have a picture what should the caption be?” Rob asked.

“Mine.” You said.

“Mine that’s it?” Rob questioned.

“That’s it and we’ll both post it not tagging each other and we’ll let the fandom figure it out.” You said.

“That’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Rob said kissing you.

 

  
The post was perfect and you were happy you and Rob finally made it official nothing could go wrong. After you two made it official you went back to the movie and it was in a scene where the main character just had a newborn child and was bringing it home. “Do you ever think about it?” Rob asked.

“It ?” You asked in confusion.

“Having kids.” He said.

“Hm, that’s a tough one, I have thought about it but I’m unsure about kids. You?” You said as you felt Rob’s finger trace little circles on the side of your arm.

“Yeah I’ve always wanted kids I guess, why are you so unsure?” Rob asked.

“Well I don’t know the pain scares me I mean it’s weird there’s a little human growing inside you then it tears open your vagina and suddenly you are responsible for it for the next 18 years.” You said making Rob chuckle at how you described it . “I mean doesn’t it scare you? You can accidentally ruin there life because you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Well yeah of course it’s terrifying but it’s also amazing. This is a kid who will be like you and the person you love this kid will literally be a piece of you, a mini you who you can experience amazing things with and this is someone who will love you more than anything in the world because you’re the one who helped them exist.” Rob explained.

“Yeah that’s a nice as for kids and all but don’t forget to add the fact that the guy leaves you and you have to take care of the baby by yourself I watched my mom go through it, hell you watched your mom go through it , I don’t want to raise a child by myself.” You explained feeling slightly emotional.

“What if you raise a child with me? N-not l-like now like in the future but what do you think, would you want a kid together a mini us?” He asked and you looked up at him looking him straight in the eyes as he looked down at you.

“With you?” You asked more yourself than Rob. “Of course, you would be an amazing father and even if we broke up I’m sure you’d help raise the kid.” You said and Rob smiled.

“I promise I’ll love our future kid as much as I love you and that I will give it however much chocolate it wants.”

“No you won’t Benedict no chocolate for the future kid.” You said making Rob laugh.

“Already fighting over parenting the kid? Damn I feel this isn’t going to work.” Rob said as a joke.

“Better delete the Instagram posts before anyone realises we’re together.” You said making Rob laugh.

* * *

 

The next morning you didn’t want to go to work, the bed was too comfortable and you enjoyed rob spooning you with a arm wrapped around you. However work is work, today was the day you were dreading since getting back with Rob your big kiss scene with Castiel.

The whole day went well but you were full of nerves when it came to the kissing scene, it shouldn’t have made you this panicked because you’ve already kissed Misha before you were more scared that it will look like you’re into Misha and Rob will get mad or something. “Guys , that was great but can we do another take and this time can you pretend you two are in love not friends being forced to kiss?” The director said and you nodded before looking off to the side where Rob was sitting starring at the two of you. You repeated the kiss, more passionately this time in that moment you got lost in Misha’s eyes, once again the man had you under a spell for a split second you were his.

“Cut!”

The directors voice bought you back to real life and you and Misha pulled away at that moment you realised Rob is still the one who infinitely has you under a spell you looked over at Rob and he wasn’t there and you began to panic, you were scared that once again there will be a massive fight that will leave you both hurt.

It was just a stupid kiss!

As soon as you were allowed to leave you said bye to Misha and ran out to find Rob. You checked his trailer he wasn’t there you asked some crew if they’ve seen Rob and everyone said no, you went into your trailer after a while of searching for him and gave up, maybe he went for a walk to cool down, you thought and then you heard a light knock and your trailer door opened.

“Hey I heard from Jake that you were looking for me everything okay?” Rob asked when he saw you immediately he saw that something was wrong and he came over to your side and hugged you. “Baby what’s wrong?” He asked.

“I thought you were mad at me.” You said hugging him back.

“For what?” He asked gently.

“For kissing Misha.” You said and Rob laughed lightly.

“Y/N, honey, why would you think that?” Rob asked rubbing your shoulder lovingly.

“Because you left.” You stated.

“Oh god I had to go be made pretty by hair and makeup.” He explained and you laughed.

“I’m so stupid, I thought you were mad and I was scared, also you’re always pretty even without the hair and makeup.”

“So you’re saying if I shaved my hair off-”

“No Rob don’t ever shave your hair off.” You interrupted making him laugh.

“What if I go bald naturaly?” Rob asked with a smirk.

“Then that’s different, but I’ll still love you… just a bit less.” You said and Rob looked fake offended.

“Fine whatever let’s get back to work” Rob said and you left your trailer holding hands, walking away as if you were in the last frame of a cheesy rom-com, but this wasn’t a rom-com it was your life. Your perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. If you want more Rob stuff I mainly post on my tumblr @writing-in-the-impala however I am trying to post everything here as well


End file.
